Staircase to forever
by cab4five
Summary: Can a cocktail of beautiful sunsets, tropical nights and stairs to the moon in an outback paradise help two people, neither of whom are really looking for love, figure it out so they can be happy together? Or will they let real lasting love float away on the warm ocean tides? A Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

_**Stairway to forever**_

AU-

M Rating for language and sexy bits

Romance/drama

Summary: _Can a cocktail of beautiful sunsets, tropical nights and stairs to the moon in an outback paradise help two people, neither of whom are really looking for love, figure it out so they can be happy together? Or will they let real lasting love float away on the warm ocean tides?_ A Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry fan fiction

 **A/N: Hi and welcome to my new story, for story purposes, Finn, Rachel and other recognizable glee characters are from Western Australia (my own beautiful state). This story is a little inspired by listening to Cory speaking in an Australian accent, during a radio interview he and Lea did when the cast visited Down Under in 2009.**

 **Please read and review and let me know your thoughts, thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favourited my last story, even though it was a little different from my normal writing, I really do appreciate your support**

 **As always, I claim no ownership whatsoever over anything, except the plot, OC characters and any mistakes that slip through. The places and events depicted in this story are real. All named branded products, businesses and music or singers mentioned all belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **cab4five**

 ***:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:***

 **Chapter one:**

"Yo Huddy, rattle ya dags man, bird's leaving in 10." Finn hears over the rapid knocking on the rec room door.

"Yeah thanks Scotty, I'll be there in a tick mate." At Scotty's nod, Finn stands up from the table and walks the few steps over to the bench to put his empty paper coffee cup in the rubbish bin, then bending down to pick up his duffle bag and plastic garbage bag of dirty clothes makes his way out the room to the chopper pad.

After stowing their gear Finn and the other three blokes', climb into the confined space of the helicopter, for the 50-minute flight from the rig out in the Indian Ocean into Broome. This part like always, Finn Hudson was not overly excited about as the space was cramped and by the time he unfolded his broad 6', 4" frame at the end of the flight he was more than a little thankful. This swing was 3 weeks off after 4 weeks on. Finn was looking forward to sleeping in a full sized bed and having a decent shower.

He was looking forward to the next weekend too, because The Broome shire council always put on a fantastic long weekend Australia Day celebration on the 26th of January. With fireworks, cultural displays, and the like, the part Finn loved was the many different food stalls, as he got to try many different foods from the very multicultural community that made up Broome. He remembers last year when he tried a Crocodile kebab, seasoned with native spices and an Arabian rice dish that the old time camel drivers used to eat.

The chopper finally arrived at Broome airport, and Finn was extra thankful for the cool sea breeze blowing off the ocean and dramatically, lowering the hot mid January temperatures. Which most days hovered in the mid to high thirties though at this time of year it was the high humidity that made it feel hotter than hell and caused a lot of people to _'Go Troppo'_ , which in lay-mans terms means the weather sometimes made people act weirdly and to odd things. He bumps fists with his work mates and slaps Scotty on the shoulder in thanks.

"Thanks heaps mate see ya in 3 weeks."

"Yeah you too Huddy, don't go running off with the first good lookin' Sheila ya see now will ya?"

"Ha, ha, not likely man, I haven't got time to worry about women, and anyway there hasn't been any new talent in town since them couple of nurses and barmaids last year but I think Puck snapped 'em up pretty bloody quick or at least he keeps trying 'specially the barmaid." Finn chuckles at the weird look his mate passes his way at Finn's words.

After signing for his cherry red Holden utility, he keeps in the airport's secure parking area set aside for FIFO workers. He chucks his bags in the back, climbs in behind the steering wheel rubbing one large hand over the dash mat lovingly and saying aloud _"Hello baby_ " he drives out of the parking lot. Turning on the stereo and sliding his favourite Lee Kernigan CD into the slot, makes his way on to the highway towards home singing along to the classic _'Boys from the Bush'_ first deciding to head towards their local shops at the Boulevard Shopping Centre.

Knowing from previous experiences, that his housemate and best friend from high school Puck, (Well the name he was given at birth was actually Noah Puckerman. But he decided once he got to high school that Noah didn't sound tough enough, so from then on, after shaving his hair into a Mohawk in year 9 much to his Mum's distaste he was to be known to everyone at Lockridge high, except Mrs Puckerman and Finn's mum as 'Puck') wouldn't have any edible food in the place.

He had sent Puck a text message letting him know he was due back in Broome about 5 o'clock that afternoon. Telling him that he would stop at the shops for a few supplies, he had been looking forward to a barbequed steak or fillet of Barramundi. An icy cold beer or three, and would even be happy, at least for a little while, listening to Puck's numerous tales of women he has managed to sweet talk into bed with him in the four weeks Finn had been on shift.

Also being the wet season it was often too stuffy to cook or even be inside the house, the only problem with being outside though were the mozzies and moths but the trusty green insect coils burning in cans all around the floor of the deck kept it pleasant, ( 'specially if you ignored the weird smell of said mozzie coils).

In Finn's opinion, there was not even a need for TV either, as the show Mother Nature put on every night was spectacular, especially at this time of year. During his time in the Kimberley, Finn had had taken hundreds of photos of the lightening and sunsets amongst other things. Though his favourite natural phenomenon to shoot was the magical _'stairway to the moon'_ , that occurs as the rising full moon reflects off the mud flats at extremely low tide, which creates a beautiful optical illusion of a stairway, ascending to the heavens.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Santana please hurry I want to get to the house before the removal truck, otherwise they will have unloaded our stuff into the middle of the driveway, then we will have to cart it all in by ourselves, and you know I need to get Finny out of his bucket and into his tank ASAP! Then we can go to the shops and grab your vodka and some proper food…, oh why you couldn't have waited another 10 minutes to pee I don't kno…"

Santana Lopez rolls her dark eyes at her petite friend as she climbs back into the car and effectively cuts off Rachel's rant.

"Oh chill Berrycakes, the department truck will still get there after us, due to the fact you have driven like a speed demon at the Bathurst 1000, since Carnarvon. You do know we have a week to unpack and sort the house before school starts don't you, plus the Australia day long weekend, which I am telling you now I intend to spend lounging on a sun bed, beside a large body of water, preferably with some sexy blonde, serving me vodka and pineapple juice all day…

Rolling her eyes but not saying anything Rachel lets Santana continue

"Maybe we can even find you a man Berry, that will keep you supplied with those fancy arsed bloody cocktails you like, that is if there is one in this town who isn't a Mummy's boy like that last bloke you went out with… But you know what? It sucks the ocean is filled with those bloody stingers, this time of year, I heard there is a nudist beach up the coast a bit and I was thinking I could gets me some all over tan."

Ignoring the other woman's dig at her dating life and sudden switch in conversation topic, Rachel just rolls her big dark eyes again and slides a Bonnie Dune CD, ( the American Indie band are her new latest favourite), into the player turns up the volume slightly. While she impatiently taps her fingers on the steering wheel trying to keep time with the drummer's beats. Then the second Santana has buckled her seatbelt Rachel puts the car into gear presses her foot firmly on the accelerator and takes off, the action sending up a little cloud of red dust and gravel as she heads the car out of the truckies lay-by and back on to the highway . Causing her raven-haired housemate to shake her head and mumble unintelligible curses under her breath, which to Rachel's annoyance were more often than not in Spanish, knowing Rachel could not understand a word except for taco and tortilla, paella, amigo, loco chica and adios, a fact the sometimes snarky Latino loved.

As predicted Rachel and Santana, reach their new government supplied duplex on Drummer Way an hour before the moving truck rattles into the driveway abut 3 O'clock, and by the time the two blokes have unloaded and put the few bits of furniture in their designated positions, which Rachel left her housemate in charge of. Because she was stressing a little about her finny's tank and making sure the water was ok.

Once Rachel was satisfied that her bright yellow goldfish was happy in his tank, and the air conditioners' had all been turned on to cool the unit down, it was just after 5 o'clock and Santana was nagging at Rachel to get to the shops before they closed, "coz this isn't the city ya know Berry"

"Ok San, let's go I have to admit I am rather hungry, I hope there are a few vegetarian options available…, "

Santana interjects with another grumble, "God no wonder you are the size of a doll Berry, you eat like one, and don't get me started on your clothes…"

Huffing and stomping her tiny foot, Rachel says defiantly, jutting her chin out for extra emphasis, "If you have finished criticizing me can we please go, maybe there is a sale on slutty stripper clothes that I can wear while eating half a cow all at once…"

The rest of the sentence is lost as Rachel grabs her bag, and slams the front door after her, leaving her friend standing in the middle of the kitchen talking to her self. " _Por Dios_ _no hay necesidad de_ _llegar_ _chica_ _susceptible,_ _creo que eres_ _linda_ _Berrycakes_ _, para alguien_ _que_ _se viste como_ _un_ _jardín de niños_ _y_ _de_ _un hombre de negocios_ _japonés_ _fetiche"_

However, she quickly grabs her bag and follows her roommate sighing at Rachel's theatrics.

The 10 minute drive to the local shopping center was spent in silence and as Rachel pulled into a bay next to a sweet looking cherry red ute, she says, "We should probably get groceries first then you can go to the bottle shop, 'cause from the sign there it looks like it stays open late"

Santana nods her dark head and tries to apologize for overstepping the line, "Sure sounds cool… Rachel, I'm sorry, you know my mouth sometimes runs away from me, honestly, I'm a little jealous, but that is between us… if anyone ever asks I will deny it ok… but I really do like you"

Rachel stops suddenly mid stride, nearly causing Santana to collide with her, and turns to look Santana up and down trying to figure out how the woman with a DD- bra size, model like svelte figure with a perfectly shaped small nose and set of full lips, and who Rachel suspects is the subject of every man's wet dream. Dressed in a pair of cut off denim shorts and a tight tank top, her tanned legs in her high heeled wedge sandals reaching for miles and her boobs only just contained in said tank top, could ever be jealous of her tiny 5' 3" tiny body, that had no problems fitting into a B-cup bra.

She nodded her head at the apology and pressed the lock button on the key fob, then dug into her bag for the shopping list she had written, while waiting for Santana and walking off at a brisk pace into the shopping center. Taking off her sunglasses and tucking them into the loose bun, she had dragged her hair into. Noticing in the shimmering reflection of the giant glass doors a tall dark haired man, standing by the trolley return bay talking on his mobile, wondering idly if he was a local or a traveller and how his strong sexy looking body would feel pressed against hers...

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Finn was wandering around Woolies, filling his trolley with all his favourites, he hoped there was room in the freezer at home, as he found a special on rump and T-bone steak. Therefore, he grabbed an extra couple of packets, as well as some potatoes, three dozen eggs, bacon, salad vegies and fruit. Milk, cheese, margarine and even a couple of packets of oven bake chips, frozen lasagne and some bake at home bread rolls, he even threw in a couple of packets of his favourite childhood treats wagon wheels and twisties. He knew Puck wouldn't have done any shopping because when Finn was away his mate tended to survive on take away food or had his meals cooked by his _'lady friends'._

Once he was through the checkout and had his shopping packed into the couple of new insulated shopping bags the checkout girl talked him in to buying, he went into the fresh fish shop and picked out a few nice fillets of red snapper and barramundi as well as a couple of kilo's of uncooked fresh tiger prawns. Next stop was the bottle shop and two blocks of VB beer and a bottle of Bundaberg Rum and slab of coke cans. Finally finished at the supermarket, he makes his way to his ute and unloads everything before returning the trolley to the collection point.

The minute his hands push the trolley into the bay, his mobile rings, seeing it is Puck he answers it,

"Hey mate…"

Is about all he can say as the two women walking into the shops distract him. The taller one looks to be trying to say something, but as her friend is striding ahead ignoring her, she just huffs causing her large boobs to shake at the motion, before catching up with her friend.

Finn rakes his amber eyes over the tight well-developed body of the tall raven-haired one. However, it is her much smaller friend that gets a more all-inclusive look; even though he can't see her face what he can see has him desperately wanting to see more. Her petite body is just covered in a pair of cut off shorts with a star sewn on the pack pocket, and her top half, clad in a pink singlet. Her beautiful long legs seemingly going on forever and her tiny feet shod in a pair of bright pink rubber thongs, he thinks he can see a tattoo on her ankle and another one on her left shoulder. Her brunette hair is in a loose bun thingy on the top of her head, and a pair of sunglasses stuck in the strands. He spends the few minutes it takes the women to walk along the footpath and grab a trolley from the bay inside the door, lost in his thoughts about those legs wrapped around him, and what he imagines to be her sexy plump lips leaving little kisses all over his naked body. While his own lips and hot tongue searched for any more ink on that beautiful honey coloured skin. He forms his mouth into a side smile showing off his dimples.

"Yo Finster… you there? Where the bloody hell did you go man?"

Finn is brought back to the here and now by his mate's annoyed tone screaming through his mobile,

"Um shit… yeah man sorry what's the problem?"

"Finally, where are ya dude?"

"Bloody hell Puck what are you my Mum now? I'm just at the shops getting some food 'cause I know for damn sure there isn't anything edible at home and I was looking forward to a steak on the barbie and a cold beer for dinner, and yes I got ME some beer so you can like not drink it all. I've had a shit of a time at work and all I wanna do is relax and enjoy my down time, I'll be home in 10, so make sure you have cleaned up your crap from around the house, I don't wanna find any knickers or empty condom wrappers anywhere near my bedroom or bathroom dude."

"Hey man no need to go all housemum on me, you know I am a sex shark and the ladies just love the Puckerone."

"Shit Puck, you know I don't care about your ' _love life'_ just as long as you haven't been anywhere near my room and bed, you do what you like. Look man I'll see you in a bit ok?"

Finn groans at the thought of spending his time off dodging Puck latest conquest running around the unit half naked, but unless things have changed in the month he has been away, his mate was still being ignored by the blonde barmaid Lyn…, Glynn…, Gwinn or whatever the hell her name was."

His own thoughts are still on the tiny brunette he saw at the shops and wondered if he would see her again or if she and her friend were just travellers passing through.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.**

On the Australia Day holiday, Rachel and Santana were organising themselves for the Breakfast in the park supplied and cooked by members of the local Lions and Rotary clubs, then they were staying for the awards and the welcoming of new Australian citizens. After which they were heading to Divers Tavern on Cable Beach Rd for an afternoon pool party and evening of local music. Rachel had found the info on the tavern while reading the vast amount of tourist brochures and downloaded stuff off the internet about things to do and see in the general Broome area, thinking some of the free activities like the dinosaur footprints and pearl divers museum would maybe make good excursions for her grade 1's to go on.

The girls had a fun evening, dancing and singing along to the current and older songs covered by some great local bands and even though the booze was flowing and the excitement shown by their fellow Aussies, matched the fireworks going off on a barge out on the water just off the beach. They were only supposed to have a couple of drinks as they were back to school tomorrow for staff meetings and organising their classrooms and such. Not to mention the fact Santana had been lounging by the pub's pool all afternoon sipping on her usual vodka and pineapple juice.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Puck and Finn had gone to the pub to celebrate Puck's 26th birthday, ( Puck had always thought being born on Australia Day was beaut, cause there was always a party going on somewhere and well of course it was for the Puckerone), and check out the new talent in town, (Puck's words). Finn only agreed because it was his birthday, he was happy to go out but was not going to paint the town red, just a few quiet drinks and some good music.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Aw come on Berrycakes, one more drink then we can go home please"

Rachel had to laugh at Santana's pout and big puppy dog eyes, eyes that if she really looked deep into she would see that 'one more drink three drinks ago should have been enough. (However, Santana had always had the ability to recover from her over indulgence of the alcoholic variety, without any sort of hangover at all; she always put it down to her Spanish heritage saying that wine was served with most meals as a matter of course). Rachel on the other hand suffered like no body's business, and anyone who disturbed her recovery was subjected to a tirade of abuse, thankfully, those sorts of hangovers were extremely rare. Normally three full shot Malibu and cokes were just enough to get her giggly and less inhibited, hand her a glass of white wine though and you would have to be prepared to scoop her tiny body up off the floor , because for some reason wine, particularly white went straight to her head.

"Ok San just one more then I'm dinkum I want to go home, you know I need my full eight hours sleep and we really can't afford to get off on the wrong foot with our new Principal or colleagues tomorrow at school, I really like Broome and would like the chance to stay longer than a year if possible."

Squealing with tiddly happiness San nods excitedly and wraps her arms around Rachel's tiny waist and squeezes her while at the same time lifting her up and down laughing in her ear then pressing a sloppy kiss on Rachel's cheek. Giggling at her friends antics, and busily trying to free herself from Santana's tight hold long enough to go to the toilet, Rachel doesn't see the tall body standing behind her and as Santana drops her Rachel stumbles into said body causing the persons drink to spill all over their shirt.

Xxxxxx

"Shit…"

"Oh dear, I am so sorry but my frien…"

As Rachel locks eyes with the recipient of the drink Santana's jubilant actions caused her to spill on him, Rachel is trying to apologize but the words are stuck to the roof of her mouth just like her tongue. Because the person in front of her has got to be the most handsome man she has ever seen, and something in the back of her mind sparks a memory of seeing him somewhere before but due to the low lighting and effects of the few drinks she's had the memory is extremely hazy, but she says to herself.

"Oh you are so very cute."

Not realising she had verbalised her thoughts, the body with warm amber eyes and terribly messy in a cute sexy way brown hair, and the deepest dimples creasing his face, speaks in a voice that has Rachel Barbara Berry doing all she can to stop her entire being dissolving into a puddle of lust filled goo on the floor.

"Thank you… though I think you stole my thoughts as I was just thinking the exact same thing about you, and I am sure we have met before, because I know I wouldn't forget someone as beautiful as you, but for the life of me I can't remember. My name is F…"

" _Bebita podemos ir a casa?_ I is sleepy now" and before Rachel can collect her self or even speak Santana grabs her wrist and is tugging her through the crowd and out to the car park and a waiting taxi.

Just as Finn is about to follow the petite brunette beauty, he feels his left arm being tugged on by his best friend, Finn turns his head and sends Puck a hard glare that is lost on him, as Puck is too busy trying to tug Finn's giant body back over to the end of the bar.

"Huddy come on mate, come 'n meet the lady I been talking about, oh man she is terrific! And get this man; she said that maybe she would go out with me, if she didn't get a better offer."

Pissed that he missed talking to the woman from before who had captured his attentions albeit from afar all evening, Finn rolls his eyes at his mate's drunken excitement, thinking this woman sounds like a stuck up bitch saying things like that. Puck is harmless really and once you get to know him he is a good bloke, he only plays the field because he has not yet met the woman who can keep his attentions for more than 5 minutes.

When they reach the bar again Puck leans over pointing to a blonde, a couple of people along saying "That's her Huddy she is so hot and …" His voice then goes all soft and mushy as the woman in question wanders back , "Huddy this is Quinn" sigh…

"Um yeah gda'y." Finn says not impressed with the woman at all, Blondes have never high on his list, but he will be civil and really he has no reason to really dislike her unless she plays with Puck's emotions, Finn can see his best mate is smitten with this Quinn. He will admit she is pretty, but also has an air of superiority, the way she looks him up and down and leans her crossed elbows on the bar top forcing her hardly there boobs to spill over the top of her singlet.

"Are you gonna try and chat me up too? I am not a cheap roll in the sheets kinda girl ya know" Finn is stunned by her words for a minute then gathers his wits and says.

"What? No I'm not interested in you… never had time for blondes, but my mate Puck here isn't picky, oh shit sorry I didn't mean… I'm sure you are nice and all… but bloody hell, come on mate we gotta get home … so um yeah bye Gwinn."

Finn waves over his shoulder as he walks away in an embarrassed hurry, making his way to the car dragging a love sick Noah Puckerman behind him. Hearing an annoyed shout of, "IT'S QUINN YOU WANKER" Follow, him and Puck out the door.

All the way home Finn had to listen to Puck's love struck chatter about the girl. "… With the prettiest green eyes that shone like emeralds and hair the colour of pure snow, not to mention a body that was made just for me and how pretty our babies would be man, if anyone could tame the Puckerone it would be her I know it man." A series of soft sighs were heard before loud snores drowned out the ACDC song blaring through the stereo.

After helping his mate to bed, Finn jumped in the shower telling him self that there was something about his girl at the pub, that was so very familiar and wanted to find out what it was. However, the more he pictured her more aroused he got and in the end had to jerk him self off to ease the tension, chuckling as he remembered the barmaid calling him a wanker and how right she was, though not over her. Thinking as he cleaned himself off and finished his shower, that the tiny brunette was the first woman in years to make him feel anything and he didn't even know her name.

That night would change Finn Hudson's life because when he locked eyes with the petite, goddess for those few precious minutes, he was a goner. However, as life often does, it throws a series of curve balls in his way, so getting to know the woman with the deepest darkest brown eyes he has ever looked into was going to be a long process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:** I decided to make this a chapter story as I feel in the past I have let Finn and Rachel get together a bit too quick, so this time they are going to have to work a bit harder., but never fear it will be as always ENDGAME FINCHEL! Not sure how many chapters it will be but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

I hope I have not confused anyone with the _'Aus speak'_ , also the Spanish translations are what my new best friend the google translator told me, again please correct me if I am wrong, as I do like to have my facts correct,

Santana's words in English:

 _("_ _Jeez no need to get huffy chica, I think you are cute Berrycakes, for someone that dresses like a kindergartner and a Japanese businessman's fetish...")_

 _("Baby girl can we go home")_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thankyou for the lovely reviews, favs /follows on this story, I really do appreciate you all. Just to save any confusion and make it a more enjoyable reading experience for you I will put a short explanation of the _**Aussie-isums**_ I have used at the end. Any other questions please ask. Enough of me thanks for reading, the first part of this chapter follows on from the previous one with Rachel's thoughts.

Please enjoy chapter 2 of Staircase to forever

cab4five

 **Chapter 2:**

Australia Day closing moments, Rachel's POV:

After making sure Santana was comfortably settled in her bed, and cuddling her 'grumpy care bear' pillow. Rachel leaves her to it, and quickly jumps into the shower to freshen up. Ten minutes later, she settles under her own soft pink sheets and slowly falls asleep to the sound of the overhead fan whirring and gently pushing the warm humid air around the room. The mechanical sounds of the fan blending with the cicadas and frogs outside, who are conducting their ritual evening symphonies. She cuddles her own favourite finny the fish pillow, and loses her self in her dreams of the tall handsome stranger.

She decided a few years ago that after her last couple of relationships crashed and burned she wasn't going to waste her time actively looking for a new man…, but figured that as Broome was a new start career wise, she was just going to enjoy her time here, and if Mr. tall cute and sexy, was around well…

Then the words her Daddy had always told her suddenly sprang to mind.

" _Remember honey_ , _that the more a person looks for love the further away it gets, so just get on with your life doing what makes you happy, and you never know it might just surprise you, when you least expect it in the oddest time and place, and he could just be your one."_

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

27th January 2015, first day of school:

"San come on it's time to go."

Rachel hears some indistinct mumbling from the other end of the house as she checks finny's tank, spending a couple of minutes talking to him, before double checking her handbag and the couple of plastic crates of resources and a bright pink wheeled trolley bag filled with bits and things for her classroom were stacked by the front door. Rachel was so excited to get to school and set up her room, even though the kids did not start back until the 2nd of February. Nevertheless, she could not contain her glee and was more than ready to meet them all, and was lost in her own world doing a little dance just as Santana walked in carrying her own handbag as well as laptop bag and pulling a black wheeled trolley behind her.

Taking in the sight of her friend acting like a giddy teenager she just rolled her eyes and shook her head…, deep down she really did like, but had always been a teeny bit jealous of Rachel. At the way, she was always so positive about everything and never seemed to let things, or other peoples' words get her down. She just offered one of her bright beaming smiles at everyone and got on with it. Santana had always felt ' _attracted'_ to the tiny brunette but had never acted on it knowing Rachel was not like that. If she were honest with herself, Santana would let go of her fear that the world would look at her differently, if it knew she preferred the 'company' of women.

She is pretty sure Rachel knows of her feelings but never tries to make her feel bad, just continues to be her friend, and accept her, she has in the past mentioned numerous times about her Dad's being gay and offers their help in meeting others at get togethers and the like. But as is normal for Santana she just dismisses the offered help denying herself the chance of true happiness. She thinks that is why she says the things she does, and comes across as being a snarky bitch, her excuse when called out on her behaviour is " _she is just keeping it real_ " which doesn't answer any questions, but it usually shuts down the conversation. She also can't believe how Rachel can never see how beautiful she is, even though she is just over 160cm tall with a petite figure, long thick hair down to her waist and a big beaming smile and deep brown eyes with lashes that are naturally extra long, she is perfect and Santana hopes one day she will find a man who will treat her right and love her for just being her.

Her memories of the night before are a little vague which is unusual, as she does not normally have any lasting effects of her nights out. But a couple of pieces of toast with butter and vegemite and large cup of coffee for breakfast had her feeling somewhat better, but for the life of her, she could not remember how the word ' _Brittany 0411002300'_ scrawled in pink marker came to be on her belly. However, before she could spend any more time worrying about it she heard Rachel's impatient call again.

"Santanaaa"

"Jeez Berry we have plenty of time don't get your G-string in a twist chica." At the frown on Rachel's tiny face she softened and sighed in resignation… "Ok, ok I'm sorry let's go Berrycakes." She walks past her friend and out the door smiling and shaking her head when she hears Rachel's happy voice,

"Bye, bye finny, Mummy will see you later have a good day and 'member your manners with Mrs. Shellhouse. Make sure you both get the regulation 30 minutes of exercise you know she is slow and forgetful."

Santana wonders how a grown woman can converse with a bloody goldfish, not to mention naming a water snail put in the tank to eat the muck, and not feel silly, but she shrugs and adds it to the list of things that make up the enigma that is her friend and roomie Rachel Berry

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Rachel and Santana settled into their new positions at Cable Beach Primary School, with no problems. The Principal Lyn Walker was a lovely lady, and was keen to hear about the girls time at Uni. Knowing they both went to Edith Cowan University she asked after a couple of her own uni friends who as it happened turned out to be some of the lecturers now teaching the next generation of Teachers. The other teachers at Cable Beach Primary were mostly nice and welcoming all except Jamie Blackall, who was one of the two year seven teachers. He practically pounced on both Rachel and Santana on the very first day, and creepily offered to show them either singularly or together the local hot spots around town as well as the inside of his decked out panel van. His invitations coupled with a sleazy smirk and a subtle thrust of his skinny hips had both girls politely declining his invitations. Thankful that neither of them had a lot to do with him, unfortunately, it did not deter him and he kept trying. He was apparently a very good and professional teacher and had been getting great results from his kids, but on a personal adult level, he was considered the one tho keep away from.

Rachel fell in love with her 23 grade 1's from the first day of school, and worked out only after a couple of weeks their so very different and sometimes challenging personalities.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

20th March:

"Rachie, please come on I want to get a good table at the front, near the dance floor and …"

"BEEP, BEEP"

"Come on quick sticks the taxi is here…" Santana's words fail her then, at the sight of Rachel walking into the lounge room dressed in strapless soft cotton pink and white mini dress, a pair of high-heeled strappy sandals on her feet. Her waist length hair in a single plait draped over her left shoulder and her favourite sunflower clip above her right ear, the straps of what Santana recognises as Rachel's hot pink bikini top reaching up to tie at the back of her neck.

"Alright I'm ready keep your hair on San, though I fail to understand why you said we had to wear our bathers, I thought we were just going out to the tavern for a few drinks to celebrate your birthday, and hear that new band. I wasn't intending to go swimming and anyway I'm sure I haven't got room in my little bag for a towel..."

"Argh… please Rachie" at Santana's frustrated tone; Rachel stopped talking and just frowned.

Sighing deeply San says, "Can we just go…, and we are wearing our bathers because _'Beach Babes'_ is the theme tonight, and no you don't have to go swimming, unless you want to chance getting bit by them bloody stinging jellyfish."

The sound of the taxi driver again beeping the horn made both girls jump and quickly grab their handbags.

The girls walk into the tavern to the pumping sounds of a classic 'Mondo Rock' song and immediately Rachel's excited chatter reaches Santana's ears over the music making her smile widely.

" _It was a party night; it was the end of school_

 _His head was feelin' light, the first time_

 _She seemed so much older then, she had turned seventeen_

 _And she knew some older men, the first time_

 _Come said the boy, let's go down to the sand_

 _Let's do what you wanna do, let me be a man for you_

 _Oh-woh-woh-oh, Oh-woh-woh-oh_

 _Oh-woh-woh-oh, Oh-woh-woh-oh… "_

"Oh Sannie, the place looks fantastic just like one of those old time beach movies… Rachel is happily singing along while they make their way to the bar. Agreeing with her petite friend that the décor, which was a combination of real and blow up palm trees, beach umbrellas, old movie posters of American beach movies, beach towels, different styles of bathers from years gone by, was fantastic and the great sing along music all made for a great evening.

Santana spots an empty table ear the edge of the dance floor. Nudging her friend in the side and pointing with her chin, she says, "Rachie grab that table and I'll get us some drinks ok?"

Nodding happily, Rachel climbs up onto the tall bar stool and loops her feet around the legs of the other stool to stop anyone else taking it. While she is waiting, she spots San talking with a tall blonde barmaid and notices how close the two are leaning towards each other. As she is looking around the bar she sees two guys at a table a few meters away and something about the tall, messy haired one seems oddly familiar the second their eyes lock. He frowns at the way his mate with the tough boy Mohawk, keeps slapping him on the arm to get his attention and pointing to the other blonde barmaid with his half-full glass, which forces them to lose eye contact.

Santana returns then with a small plastic tray containing four shot glasses filled with Vodka and tall glass of Vodka and pineapple juice decorated with a small triangle of fresh pineapple and a maraschino cherry, and another smaller fancy cocktail glass with a paper umbrella and a fancy straw that held Rachel's favoured Cosmo.

"Here ya go Berrycakes, down the hatch"

"Yay cheers, happy birthday Sannie the girls clink their shots together then swallow making a funny face at the raw throat burning taste of the straight alcohol. The empty glasses slam on the tabletop only to be replaced immediately by the second shot.

"UHG! Shit that stuff is gross." Making another disgusted face both girls nod in agreement and take a large mouthful of their proper drinks Rachel slurping nearly all of hers through her fancy curled straw at once, trying to get rid of the horrible taste in her mouth.

"You just sit tight bebita and Auntie Sannie will get some more ok"

Nodding her head like a puppet Rachel says loudly due to the fast acting effect the two shots of rocket fuel and Cosmo have had on her tiny body. "Ok San can I have some more pinks drinks please, you know I likes pink."

Santana jumps to her feet and after wrapping her arm around Rachel's shoulders smiles at her half cut friend, before pressing a noisy kiss on her flushed cheek. "Sure thing kiddo, then maybe we can get our dance on yeah?"

Again, with the head nodding, Santana leaves Rachel bouncing in her seat to the music and from the bar; she can see her mouth moving as she sings aloud along with the song. Not that San is paying much attention to the words, something about a highway, midnight sun, loving a music man and wheels going round and round, well duh isn't that what they are supposed to do?. Instead of worrying about song lyrics, she is more interested in the barmaid… well one particular barmaid who she finally remembered asking for her number months ago and plucked up the courage to call her and has been happily calling on a regular basis since a week after Australia Day.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Finn has just this minute walked through the back door, hot and sweaty from his couple of hours at the local gym, and was heading for the kitchen and a cold glass of apple juice, before jumping in the shower and thinking about his dinner. He has another week home before he's back on the rig, and as much as he enjoys his job and the fantastic pay packet, he does miss the regularity of a proper home. However, if he is honest he has done a lot of thinking about the tiny brunette he bumped into on Australia Day and had secretly been hoping to see her around town… his contemplations however are stomped on by Puck's, animated tone, reaching him from the lounge room. His mate wanted him to go out again to the Divers tavern, and part of Finn was keen to go and perhaps lay eyes on that beautiful girl from last time, but part wanted to stay in and catch up on his recorded episodes of glee on TV.

Just as he is pulling his sweaty stinky gross shirt off his hard lean, well built body and organising some clean clothes to put on after his shower, Puck races up the hallway yelling for him,

"Huddy come on man I want to get to the pub early, Quinn starts her shift at 6 an' I wanna have some time talkin' to her… Oh, man she is so beautiful and smart, an' I think she really likes me…"

"Keep ya wig on man you do know you are a big boy now and more than perfectly capable of going to the pub on your Pat Malone and chattin' up a woman, you have been doin' it since you were 15 years-old man… why do you need me there? I don't think your chick likes me anyway so you just go and enjoy yourself yeah?"

"Huds come on man we've been mates for ever and I need my wingman, for some reason this woman has me all turned about and I feel like im 15 again just learnin' the ways of a woman's mind. I know she's interested in me 'cause she gets this look in her eyes that sorta tease me but she keeps comin' back to see me, 'an she always touches my hand when she gives me a drink or hands back my change, an' she even gave me a nickname. She calls me Pucky Puck, when I flirt with her, and ya know me mate, no woman has ever given the Puckerone a nick name even when we are goin' at it in the sack, this one is special… so please"

Finn has never seen Puck beg for anything but the way his mate is on his hands and knees; hands held up in the air in front of him clasped together in a praying motion, weakens his resolve and agrees.

"Alright already, man just give me 15 to jump in the shower and get changed, and we'll go and see your Sheila, and as long as I don't havta talk to her I'm happy."

The minute Finn spotted the two women walking through the tavern door on that Friday night in March, he immediately knew the smaller one was the same girl from Australia day that had bumped into him, and made him spill his Bundy and coke all over himself. He watched, slowly sipping his drink as she and her friend found a table at the side of the dance floor. He was more than thankful to be sitting down, 'cause if he had been standing the tent in his shorts would have been obvious to even blind Freddy the dero that camps in the park.

Strewth! What the bloody hell what was she wearing, Finn was so turned on by her tiny body covered in her mini dress, through which he could tell she had her headlights on full beam, and the high heels on her shoes making her beautiful legs seem to go on forever. Finn couldn't understand how this one tiny woman could make his body react like it does every time he sees her, admittedly it has only been a couple of times he since remembered she was the one he saw outside the shopping center… but no other woman in his _life_! Has ever turned him on so fast, yet he still has no bloody idea what her name is. The second he locks his eyes on hers across the noisy crowded bar, every sound and movement around him goes silent and still. Then just as he felt, his hard on calm enough to get up and go over to speak to her…

Carrying on like a pork chop, Puck starts bumping his arm and yelling in his ear "Huddy mate come on drink up man then I can get some more an' talk to Quinn again, she said she remembered me." He nudges Finn's arm again and indicates with his nearly empty glass towards the bar.

"Shit Puck can't you just go and talk to the chick by yourself, instead of sqawkin' at me like a hungry baby Galah just stop bein' a chicken shit. She probably thinks we come as a twin pack and there is no flamin' way I am interested in her or any kinky threesome shit. You know I prefer brunettes, and anyway I gotta go an' point Percy at the porcelain, but here…" Finn digs his wallet out of his pocket and pulls out a $50 note, handing it over saying, "Here go and get us a couple for now an' one for Ron, it's my shout."

As Puck slaps him on the shoulder in thanks and collects their empty glasses to return to the bar, Finn can't help but shake his head at his mates love struck behaviour, he can't remember ever seeing him get this flamin' soppy over a girl before. Standing up from their table Finn looks across the room and sees the cause of his own excitement, still alone at her table, bobbing along to the classic Journey song, (they have always been one of his all time favourite 80's American bands) and as he gets closer, he can hear her beautiful voice belting out the words.

"Excuse me miss do you mind if I share your table, as there doesn't seem to be any empty ones left?" Making a half hearted attempt to wave his arm indicating the room at large, knowing full well, that there were plenty of empty tables as he had just vacated one. Finn leans over the empty side of the table a little and nearly melts right on the spot, because the second his amber eyes connect with mystery woman's deep brown ones his insides starts doing all sorts of flip flops, like he has a giant black Marlin dancin' around on the end of a line inside.

Rachel had been watching him from her periphery, since they arrived while at the same time trying to make it not look obvious. Praying that he would notice her, and was so keyed up and sexcited about finally being face to face with the tall devastatingly handsome man whom she finally recognised as the one she bumped into a month or so ago. Also now she has seen him close up realises he was the one talking on his mobile that first day she and Sannie arrived. That and the fact he was actually standing there right next to her she could hardly contain herself.

"Oh hello, no of course I don't mind if you sit, please…" Rachel waves a tiny hand in a sweeping motion across the table

"Thankyou" As he pulls out the stool his large hands accidentally rub her legs and as they slide up her calf, a loud groan escapes from both of them at the contact. Rachel picks up her empty glass under the pretence of sipping the dregs through the straw, if only to give her hands something to do and to take her mind off the incredible electric charge shooting through her body at the slight touch.

Not wanting to be interrupted and lose his chance to get her name, Finn opens with "Hi again I'm Finn, Finn Hudson" followed by a shy smile that shows off his dimples.

Equally as keen for him to know her name Rachel responds, "Hi Finn, I'm Rachel Berry… Oohh, do you know I have a little finny at home…," suddenly realising that her words make her sound as if she has a penchant for self help toys. Her face burning with utter embarrassment she drops her head into the cage her hands have formed over her face, peeking through her fingers at Finn wishing the floor would just open up and swallow her.

Instead of looking at her as if she was some kind of weirdo a couple of sandwiches short of a picnic, he is still smiling that sexy lop sided smile that makes her knickers wet. He reaches across the table gently tugging at her wrist so she will look at him, "Rach there's nothing wrong in having a _'friend'_ "his fingers forming air quotes at the word.

Shaking her head, at his misunderstanding, (well she does have a ' _special friend'_ at home but he does not need to know that and anyway it is nameless and mostly stays in her bedside drawer mingling with the unopened box of condoms probably grumbling to each other about the lack of use. She can't help but think that after a night with Finn she would chuck her ' _friend_ ' straight in the bin 'cause she can't ever imagine any piece of vibrating plastic would ever compare to his piece of Australiana that she can see straining against his cargo shorts) "No … I mean… oh dear lets try again shall we?" Rachel clears her throat and sticks out her hand for an old-fashioned handshake, saying shyly, "Hi I'm Rachel Berry; it is very nice to meet you."

Taking her tiny hand in his large warm one and shaking it gently Finn says, "Hi Rachel and the pleasure is all mine I'm Finn Hudson."

"You have a very nice name, and just in case you were interested to know I have a gold fish at home called finny, not a toy… don't you think that is a coincidence? I mean the both of you being so cute and all…"

Chuckling at the absolute adorable tipsiness of the woman opposite him Finn opens his mouth to speak, "Well Rach, maybe it is an omen for good luc…"

Smiling at him from under her fringe Finn can't help but get lost in her big, slightly glazed dark eyes and the next few minutes, days, months? Are spent just staring at each other, but he can feel her foot rubbing along his calf and is about to ask if she would like to dance, (well he really wants to just hold her sexy body against his and sway. He has never been known for his dancing abilities, and he is positive he is not to be invited to audition for dancing with the stars on TV.

He and Rachel both frown when all of a sudden they are interrupted, their thoughts simultaneously wishing for their mates 'to take a hike out to the back of Burke' and leave them the hell alone.

"Berrycakes here baby girl drink this and get your cute arse over there with mine." She says loudly and forces a shot glass into Rachel's hand supervising as her friend swallows it. Rachel makes the same scrunched up face at the straight vodka then gulps down the sweeter Cosmo, smacking her lips together once she finishes it and swiping her tongue over her lips. Finn unconsciously groans at the action of her tongue and soft looking lips. While Santana rakes her dark eyes over Finn's body and face making him feel slightly uncomfortable,

"Who are you shorty?"

"Hi I'm um Finn

"Sannie be nice this is Finn" then in a whisper she tried and failed to maintain Rachel says, "I think he is soo cutesy just like my little finny, but I fink big Finn has gots more of the sex appeals. Fish don't do that do they? Maybe I should find little finny a fishy friend… but wait he is only a baby… Big Finny would know don'tca reckons Sannie, hmm? Finn 'n me were just having a nice chat…"

"Yeah well that's all cute and all, but I'm warning you mi amigo you mess with my girl and I will cut comprender?"

At Finn's rapid head nodding, thinking something about Rachel's friend scared him slightly and he didn't ever want to get on her bad side, his eyes moving between the taller girl and Rach sending the later a nervous look.

"Come on Berrycakes come with Auntie Sannie we are going up there to show all these rabid, slavering Kimberley drunks how hot the ladies from Perth are…"

"San what are you talking 'bouts I wants to stay 'n talks to Finn, did I tells you he is cute, I bet his lips taste sooo goood…"

"Yeah, yeah, I can tell you are wetting yourself over him but just come with me first this is why we wore our bathers 'member, I entered us both in the Miss Cable Beach contest"

"You what! Oh I don't know San I can't get up there in my bathers…" just as Santana was going to interject the loud excited voice of the DJ on the stage called out over the crowds' noise.

"G'day folks how y'all doin'? I'm Gazza and I'm your Emcee for the evening. Ok guys and girls we have a treat for you all tonight right here at the Divers…"

Loud yells and wolf whistles carried over the band and Gazza.

"You blokes are sure in for a treat, as tonight is the first of the Miss Cable Beach contests for 2015 remember all money raised from our auction will be going towards the Telethon for the sick kiddies in Perth Hospitals, so don't be one of those cheapskates with short arms and long pockets, dig deep for the kids. Oh and the lady that raises the most money has agreed to reward the highest donation with a kiss…" another ear-piercing round of whistling. "Now as I call out each beautiful lady's name you blokes are going to be the judges by the amount of money you donate. So make sure you all have your voting slips and a pencil to write their number and donation amount down then drop them in this here box" he holds up an empty beer carton and shakes it a bit. "Then once all slips are in we will do a count and let you know the results so make sure you hang around we even have EFTPOS so no one pikes out on his pledge. Now without further ado, can we please have on stage…

Rachel Berry #1

Summer North #2

Inga Swenson #3

Santana Lopez #4, who is apparently celebrating her birthday tonight and last, but no means least,

Lucy Bergoff, #5"

The noise was deafening as the girls paraded along the stage and did a little twirl showing off their bodies in their bathers. Finn didn't even look at the other girls because the minute Rachel wandered across the stage in her high heeled shoes and hot pink bikini he was a complete goner, he finally saw the ink she had on her body, her shoulder sported a heart made up of two music notes. Her ankle had the words, _Music is Love_ and he noticed a butterfly on her right hip just above the edge of her hot pink bikini pants. His inner monologue kept saying he would give all of his substantial bank account to make sure Rachel won. So no other creepy bastard would get a snowballs chance in hell to taste those gorgeous lips.

Quickly filling in his slip of paper, and forced his way through the crowd, he shoved it into the box Finn pushed closer through the throng of drunken idiots thankful he was so tall and broad reaching for Rachel's tiny hand as she unsteadily tottered at the top of the stage steps. Offering his hand to help her down from the stage once she had, much to his great disappointment put her dress back on. He shook his head at his objectifying thoughts, but there was something about the woman that made his heart skip in his chest, and all his excuses for not wanting a proper relationship float away on the tropical tide. He had stopped counting the amount of hard ons he has had since he first saw this tiny brunette goddess as well, 'cause every time he thought about her he was hard.

"R-rach here let me help you"

Blushing an adorable shade of pink, and her dark eyes twinkling with wanton excitement, her words escaped her wide beaming lips in a fast-paced rush; Rachel takes Finn's offered hand and squeezes it as he closes his large one around hers.

"Thanks Finn, Oh my I have never done anything like that in my life before, but I felt pretty and wanted… it was fun. Rachel is pressed suddenly face first against Finn's firm chest as the other four girls hurrying down the steps push her from behind. His arms automatically wrap around her and she moans as his hands slide over her boobs (she had always hated being so tiny, but was quickly changing her mind loving the feeling his brief innocent touch on her body elicited) as Finn's arms overlap each other around her. She also feels his hardness pressing against her belly, thinking aloud that this night couldn't get any better unless she is the winner and gets to kiss Finn.

Finn sort of carried Rachel back to her table smiling inside at her words and fully agreeing with her he tries to put her on the bar stool but she has her hands clutching his shirt so tightly and her face pressed into his neck. So instead, he sits on the stool and swings her bottom and legs sideways over his lap, Finn smiling happily into her coconut-scented hair, his thick fingers finding the end of her long plait and playing with it.

They are both lost in their own thoughts for a little while (but if they could read the others mind they would be able to tell that both were more than happy with their current seating arrangements and were in no hurry to move). Finn was thinking how much better the stairway to the moon would look in a photo with Rachel standing in the fore ground.

Rachel had not felt so comfortable in a man's arms ever and was hoping not in a bitchy, self-obsessed way, but in a hungry, wanton sexy way, that she was the winner and Finn the highest bidder. As the thought of kissing his soft plump sexy lips, was turning her on even more than feeling his dick pressed against her. She could feel a connection forming between their bodies and wanted more than anything, to explore those feelings to their full extent.

"Ok folks well the votes are in, so if tonight's five lovely Beach Babes could please make their way back to the stage and as I call your name in no particular order and total donation amount come up on stage."

Finn stands and puts Rachel back on her feet, though he didn't let go of her hand as he pushed through the now much drunker crowd so Rachel was at the front, smiling widely when Santana grabbed her other hand and linked their pinkie fingers.

"OK here we go with a total donation of $300 is #2 Summer North all the way from Texas in the USA, a big round of applause for Summer"

Gazza waits a few minutes until the cheering settles down.

"Next is with the total amount of $425 is #3 from Norway Inga Swenson."

Another loud round of cheering and clapping.

"Next all the way from Germany is Lucy Bergoff with a total amount of $445… Therefore, that leaves our two local girls with an equal total donation of $5000 each means our winners for tonight are #4 and #1 Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry, and the highest bidders with bids of $4000 and $4500 respectively and who will be the lucky recipients of a kiss from the Ladies are… The Divers own beauty Brittany Pierce, and the very generous Finn Hudson, so if you could both please make your way to the stage and collect your prize.

To the rest of you punters please accept our thanks for coming along tonight, but mainly for donating and helping the kiddies, your generosity means the chance at a better life for them."

Finn had hardly heard a word Gazza was saying as he made his way up the stairs quickly followed by the blonde barmaid Brittany, but his sole focus was on Rachel standing there looking like a dream her bottom lip pulled into her mouth by her teeth and her hands twisting nervously in the hem of her little dress. Finn stops in front of Rachel, feeling a little like a performer in a voyeurs fantasy, but once Rachel presses her soft pink lips against his he doesn't give a hoot what others might think, as he is consumed by a fire that starts at his mouth and rages through his body. His arms pull her body flush against his and he can't help but deepen the kiss, and just as Rachel is reciprocating, a loud "AHEM" and a hard slap on his shoulder shakes him and Rachel from their kiss.

Finn pulls away to look at Puck annoyed with him for interrupting.

"Huddy come on man leave some for next time, way to go mate she sure is a doll, but Huddy Scotty is running round like a chook with its head cut off trying to find you man, they need you back on the rig ASAP. They have a major problem somethin' to do with shutting down 'cause a cyclone is heading for the rig man and Baz broke his leg and ..."

An audible annoyed groan from him has Finn very reluctantly pulling his tingling lips away from Rachel's with a loud sucking sound and in a heavy panting voice "S-sorry babe, but I gotta go, but I'd really like to see you again when I get back…"

A dazed Rachel blinks a couple of times trying to get her head around what just happened and just manages to whisper out, "like in a date you mean?"

Finn sends her a beaming dimpled grin and says softly in-between little nips of her lips again "Yeah like in a date, can I have your number?"

Rachel nods and digs her mobile out of her little bag and hands it over just as Finn hands his to her. A couple more minutes are spent exchanging numbers then a few more little kisses then he is gone…

Rachel is left standing in the middle of the stage, her right hand raised and rubbing gently over her puffy lips before she pulls her bottom one into her mouth and softly sucks on it trying to taste Finn some more. Shaken out of her daydreams of spending more time exploring the man's mouth and indulging in a more adult version of a sleep over. Because Santana is smiling so widely at her, her happiness is contagious as she drags her off the stage and into a taxi…

 _ **~XXXXX~**_

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2, please leave me your thoughts in a review.

Aussie-isums used:

 _*Mondo Rock- an Australian a rock band formed in 1976 by Ross Wilson formally of Daddy Cool_

 _Vegemite- yeast based salty toast/sandwich spread helps I have found from experience helps calm the tummy down in the morning after a big night out_

 _*Quick sticks- to hurry up_

 _*Bathers – swimsuit_

 _*Keep your hair/wig on- calm down_

 _*Rocket fuel- strong alcohol that burns all the way down_

 _*Half cut- not fully drunk_

 _*Pat Malone- on your own_

 _*Sheila- woman_

 _*Blind Freddy- so obvious even a blind person could see_

 _*Point Percy at the porcelain – use the toilet especially men as they stand_

 _*One for Ron – get something for later on_

 _*My shout- My treat, I will buy the next round of drinks/food_

 _*Back of Burke- go somewhere miles/kilometres away from anywhere_

 _*Short arms long pockets – too cheap to spend his/her own money and expecting other to pay_

 _*Chook with its head cut off – franticly running around_

 _*Dero- Homeless person_

 _*Headlights on high beam – nipples showing through clothing_

 _*Carry on like a pork chop- overly excited and animated_

 _*Galah – noisy native pink and grey coloured bird_

 _*Couple of sandwiches short of a picnic – simple of mind_

If I missed, any please let me know in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks, for all the reviews, I hope the Aussie-isums lesson, last chapter was helpful please enjoy this next instalment. I'm thinking there will only be another one or two, but hopefully you guys will stick with me, the Finchel love is coming I promise :)**

 **cab4five**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Staircase to forever**

"… _**Tropical Cyclone Lesley, bearing down in a S/SW trajectory and expected to cause major damage to shipping, deep sea fishing fleets and deep sea oil and gas rigs, in the Indian Ocean. Where possible move further out to sea or along the coast, If unable to move position please make sure all emergency procedures and rig safety plans have been put in place. Listen for live updates from the Bureau of Meteorology on ABC TV and radio every 30 minutes. Up to date synoptic information available 24/7 on ABC Australia, weather online…"**_

Listening to the radio in the chopper as Scotty was flying him back to the rig Finn was not a happy man. His lips were still tingling from that epic kiss he and Rachel shared an hour and a half ago. And he more than anything wanted to continue spending time with her, maybe a walk along the beach, though it would have been much more romantic If the staircase was showing but it wasn't due to show again till April.

God he hoped this cyclone wouldn't do too much damage to the rig. Finn is trying to think what the bloody hell happened to Baz? Puck said something about him breaking his leg. (Baz was the rig's other Hydraulic mechanic;) he and Finn, well Finn was the leading hand and Baz was his 2IC were in charge of keeping the equipment and drilling gear in tip- top condition on a daily basis. But in adverse weather conditions like now making sure all the pumps and drilling rods were secure and closed off, 'cause the last thing they needed was an oil spill.

Lost in his own thoughts, he pulled out his mobile and typed a message

' _ **Hi Rach**_

 _ **Just wanted to let you know I am really looking forward to our date**_

 _ **and maybe some more of that kissing thing? ;)**_

 _ **Really, want to spend lots more time getting to know you when I get back**_

 _ **So sorry for just running off like I did**_

 _ **But hope you understand that I didn't have any choice.**_

 _ **Hope to be back in Broome very soon**_

 _ **Take care and stay safe**_

 _ **3 Finn XXX'**_

But just his bloody luck, the minute he pressed send his mobile loses tower. Swearing under his breath he angrily shoves his phone in his duffle bag. Slouching in his seat thinking now, Rachel probably thinks he is one of those wham- bam-thankyou-ma'am kind of guys. (Even though all they shared was a kiss, but if he felt that turned on from just seeing her in bathers and kissing …) That was the furthest thing from the truth; he had never been the sort of guy to use women for his own gratification without any emotional attachment. He wanted a woman who would listen and care about him, not just expect him to give into her. He wanted a partner in every aspect of his life. Which was one reason he hadn't been with anyone since his last relationship bit the dust, and he was wary of opening his heart again, but from the second he saw Rachel, something inside told him that she might just be the one to give him what he was searching for.

Putting his thoughts away and focusing on the obvious more important issue at hand, he leans forward in his seat slightly to speak with Scotty

"Scotty, what the hell happened out there mate? Finn asked, annoyance creeping into his tone

"I'm as much in the dark as you Huddy; I was onshore on leave as well, and all I know is Baz fell down the engine room stairs and busted his leg. Then with the flammin' cyclone heading our way, the boss called me to get you back on deck ASAP to shut down just in case the weather turns nasty. They are only leaving a skeleton crew on till the very last minute depending on the weather. I've been flying blokes off since early this mornin'."

When Scotty lands his chopper on the helipad, Finn unfolds him self and makes his way down to the boss's office to find out what was going on, well besides the ominous dark clouds rolling in and heavy swell of the ocean. He had been stuck on a rig before during a cyclone and it wasn't fun, he again tried to send the text message to Rachel, happy that this time it got through. He tucked his mobile back into the zippered pocket of his shirt and forgot about it as he immediately got to work following the rig's safety procedures. Thankfully, the main damage-causing winds bypassed the rig, but the tail end blustery weather batters them with torrential rain, which make Finn's job on deck just that little bit harder and uncomfortable.

Finn is cursing under his breath at the water driving in under the hood of his wet weather gear, and down the back of his neck while he is working on the valves. A sudden gust of wind knocks him over, as he falls, he reaches for a railing bashing his head (wincing in pain as he feels his shoulder pop out) on the scaffolding surrounding the main valve that works the drilling rods. Thankfully, he had managed to close them first so at least no oil could spill into the pristine ocean. As there are, only six other people on the rig it is a little while before he is found. Phil, the rig manager finds Finn as he is checking to make sure all the blokes were accounted for, and with help from a couple of guys they manage to get Finn to the helipad. He is taken to the Broome hospital suffering from a lacerated forehead that needed stitching and the mother of all headaches and just as he suspected a dislocated shoulder...

Of course, Rachel is unaware of Finn's troubles as she is busy at school helping to make sure everything is secure and the masking tape is stuck on all the windows before going home, all the children were told to stay away as is normal in cyclone threats. She and San did the same thing with the masking tape on their windows at home and made sure they had their emergency box handy, she even put finny in his plastic bucket just in case they had to leave the house.

"San what do we do? I'm scared… Oh I hope Finn is all right…"

Santana sits on the floor of their bathroom and wraps her arms around Rachel, saying in a soothing voice, "Shush Chica I'm sure he will be ok, the last report I heard on the radio said that the Cyclone was heading further out to sea, so let's just keep our fingers and toes crossed that it will miss him yeah? But I gotta agree Berrycakes; these bloody cyclones are not by any stretch of the imagination fun things to put up with. I wish I could call Britt but the mobile towers are out."

"Thanks San and you are right I'm sure both of them are ok." Rachel hugs San a bit tighter, hiding her face in Santana's neck and whimpering softly, as another strong gust of wind whips the palm trees in the yard about and makes the house creak.

The girls go to bed that night, after a dinner of what was still safe to eat from the fridge (due to the power being out). They had pulled one of their mattress's into the bathroom and wedged it over the bath, after lining the tub with their bedding and pillows they settled down, albeit uncomfortably, hoping that by morning the cyclone will have blown its self out.

The sight that greeted Santana and Rachel when they looked out their front door and along Drummer Street, the next morning was bizarre! It was like a scene from a disaster movie, because there were tree branches and small piles of debris piled up along fences, against cars. Rubbish bins with their contents scattered all over the place even washing from someone's washing line that had been forgotten and was now using the neighbours, garden ornaments or twisted TV antennas' as a resting place. It was a strange sight as the sun was shinning big and golden in the clear blue sky, with just random wisps of fluffy white clouds floating lazily by. It was as nothing had happened in the previous 24 hours. However, just as nature does, it gets on with things, one might say as normal and as regular as clockwork, and just as it has been happening for millennia the sun rises heralding in a brand new day.

The girl's day was spent clearing up around their unit and pitching in to help others, then after lunch heading over to their school, and helping their fellow teachers clean up ready for school the next Monday.

Rachel still had not been able to get hold of Finn and was worrying about him; At least Santana's worried mind was eased when Brittany had stopped by to see Santana and was glad she was ok.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Rachel begins to think it was just the booze talking the night she and Finn kissed, as he hasn't contacted her since he sent her a text about looking forward to their date and she hasn't been back to the tavern or have any idea how to contact his mate with the Mohawk. The message she sent him in answer to his own was undeliverable but she put that down to the weather, which of course had her worried, she knew nothing about rigs, nor any idea of what Finn even did on said rig. Feeling like a stalker, she rang the Divers Tavern, asked if they were open tonight and whether the blonde barmaid was working. After receiving an answer in the affirmative, she asks San to go with her for a little while, so she can try to find out some info from Brittany's co-worker about Finn's mate with the Mohawk, who she is hoping will tell her if Finn is ok.

Rachel and Santana walked into the tavern, Rach rapidly looked around the crowded bar filled with the regular clientele, hoping to find the man she was looking for. But was instead extremely disappointed, noticing the other barmaid whose name she found out is Quinn, she makes her way towards the bar hoping to catch her eye.

"What can I get you?" the blonde says raking her green eyes over Rachel's face in a way that one woman always appraises another. The other woman's look and tone of voice making Rachel feel slightly uncomfortable

"Oh hello, no I don't want a drink thankyou but um… I'm wondering if you could possibly tell me if a tall man with a dark Mohawk has been in the last couple of days as I really need to see him, unfortunately I am unaware of his name but it is imperative I speak with him ASAP, it is of the utmost importance…"

All of a sudden, the green eyes turn hard and her mouth forms into a straight line, as she stands up to her full height which is a good few centimetres taller than Rachel's tiny stature, and in a cold voice practically hisses her words

"Do I look like the lost property counter at Myers Ru-Paul? Anyway even if I did why should tell you, I can't see how he could be interested in a short-arse like you and a bloody unattractive one at that even if he was desperate which let me tell you…"

Realising that this woman thinks she is after Mr. Mohawk, Rachel just laughs and through her giggles tries to speak, until Santana interjects on her behalf.

"Hold ya lady cave a minute there Malibu Barbie, mi amigo Rachie here, is not looking to jump Mohawk's bones… though he is one fine lookin' specimen of a man, oh those guns… if that is your thing I mean…"

At the elbow in the ribs from Rachel, Santana clears her throat and turns on her don't mess with me voice.

"She is tryin to find out if his giant, slightly studlier friend Finn Hudson is ok and safe. As he had to leave suddenly for a work emergency the other night after _**my**_ Rachel won the Miss Cable beach contest, now do you think you can jump down off your high horse for a minute and tell her what she wants to know or do I have to go all Armadale Heights on your snooty arse?"

Considering the request as though she is a queen ready to bestow a special honour on a worthy peasant, she lifts her nose up slightly and folds her arms under her boobs pushing them further out the top of her singlet, and then pressing the gold cross hanging around her neck on a long chain between her fingers.

"Jeez, no need to chuck a wobbly and spit your dummies about it ok… Puck…"

"Pardon?"

"You what?"

Rachel and Santana say at the same time

A heavy sigh from the blonde as she rolls her eyes and speaks in a snarky tone that makes the other girls' feel like they are kids, causing San to do her trademark shoulder and neck shimmy as though she is getting ready to smack this bitch out.

Rachel noticing San tense body puts her hand on San's arm, sending a look that says, "Please don't do anything I really need to find out about Finn"

"The guy you are looking for is called Puck, and no I haven't seen him since the other night, but as far as I know he is a mechanic and is housemates with the freakishly tall moronic one."

At the dark glare, Rachel sends her she smirks evilly, flipping her hair off her shoulder and flouncing off to the other end of the bar.

"Yeah well thanks for your precious time sweetheart." Santana yells sarcastically and sends a scary glare of her own knowing that Quinn could see in the bar mirror, and after leaning over the bar top to press a kiss on Brittany's cheek she takes Rachel's hand in hers and they leave.

Rachel walks into the lounge room, the next day only to find Santana and Brittany half-naked making out and all over each other on the couch, totally embarrassed she sends a small wave over her shoulder as she walks out to her car. Determined to find Finn's mate Puck, so armed with the local street directory she takes herself off to town. Thankful there are only three garages in the whole Broome town area she intends to go to each one asking for this Puck bloke.

Pulling her dark blue Kia sportage 4WD, into the parking lot of the first mechanical workshop, thinking to herself that surely a good-looking guy with a Mohawk and an uncommon name should be easy to find. Instead, 10 minutes later leaving that garage with an earful of abuse from the young woman on the front counter, he was not popular, the blonde girls parting words of,

"When you find the sleazy prick kick him in the nuts for me, and tell him Jodyee hopes his dick shrivels up and falls off and he burns in hell, I'll call you babe, my arse, the bastard…"

Rachel speed walks back to her car, wanting to be out of there ASAP, and heads off to the other side of town. Only to again be met with the same greeting, though this time from a bloke named Pete who told Rachel, when she did find this Puck- head (only he replaced the P in Puck with an F) to tell him to stay away from his woman or he will take to him with a shifting spanner. Instead of voicing her thoughts that perhaps Pete's wife should not be going anywhere near other men when she was a married woman, Rachel just nodded her head in thanks for his time and exited the place quick smart.

Once back in the safety of her car, and in-between singing along with her Bonnie Dune CD, Rachel was talking aloud to her self,

"My goodness I really hope Finn doesn't follow his mates loose behaviour, but somehow I think he is the exact opposite, the tender way he looked at me with his beautiful amber eyes, then his warm strong arms around, me and that kiss as well as his down stairs excitement… Yes I am positive Finn is a good guy and if all goes to plan maybe he will be _**MY**_ guy."

Smiling to her self and checking her map for the direction of the last garage out in the industrial area, Rachel crosses her fingers that Puck is at work today and will finally give her the info on Finn she is chasing. Pulling into the car park of 'Broome Heavy Duty & Mine Site Mechanical' and making her way to the reception office Rachel has a few minutes to wait before finding out from who she surmises as the boss, a older bloke called Wally. That Puck does indeed work there but is away on a site doing a job and no he hasn't heard anything about his housemate, Rachel leaves disappointed being no closer to finding out about Finn than she was this morning.

Her mobile rings just as she is pulling into her driveway,

"Hello…"

"Miss Berry?"

"Yes this is she, who is calling please"

"Oh thank goodness, this is Wendy Johnson, Clem's Mum, I'm so sorry to call you on your private time but, well Clem is in the hospital to have his tonsils removed and wanted me to see if you could visit him. He is scheduled to have the operation this afternoon."

"Oh my goodness of course Wendy I'll come straight there, thankyou for calling I'll see you very soon yeah, oh and please call me Rachel?"

"Thankyou Rachel Clem will feel so much better knowing his favourite teacher will be there to see him, bye."

After sending Santana a quick text to tell her where she was going Rachel, took off for the Broome Regional Hospital stopping at the gift shop for a couple of happy faced balloons covered with the words _get well soon_ and a small plush toy fish that looked just like Nemo. Which Rachel remembered Clem saying for news one day that Finding Nemo was his all time favourite movie. Then after reading the information board, she makes her way to the children's ward on the third floor. Finding out from a nurse at the info desk that little Clem was in ward 56 Rachel finds him tucked up in bed drowsy from his pre op medication, so she only stays for a few minutes and promises to visit him again afterwards and perhaps, bring him some ice-cream. Making sure to let Wendy know to call her as soon as he is allowed visitors Rachel, makes her way back to the bank of elevators.

Focusing on her mobile hoping that Finn has contacted her she does not see the large body right in front of her and obviously crashes straight into it.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry…"

"Rach?"

"Finn?"

Before either one can finish their thoughts Rachel is poking her forefinger against Finn's hard chest and telling him off, her big brown eyes moist with relief filled tears then without warning she wraps her tiny arms around his middle frowning into his shirt, when she notices the ridged strapping covering his right shoulder holding his arm against his chest. Pulling back a bit and taking a good look at him, a loud gasp leaves her lips at the large plaster stuck across his forehead and the bruising along the right side of his face.

"Finn, oh my god! I have been so worried about you, and have been looking everywhere for your mate Puck to find out if you were safe, and then that blonde harpy thought I was trying to steal him… Till Sannie told her off and then when … I went to all the garages… and now I find you here and you are hurt…" Finally stopping her fast-paced ramble to take in some much needed air, Finn takes the opportunity to get a word in edgewise.

"Rach, babe please calm down we can go sit somewhere and I will tell you everything… but wait, why are you here? Were you hurt in the cyclone?" All of a sudden, he makes Rachel's temperature rise by about 50 degrees from the way his worried amber eyes rake over her body inspecting it for any sign of damage almost as though he possess x-ray vision and can see her nipples hardening through her bra and t-shirt and her knickers damp.

"Pulling herself out of her lustful daze Rachel shakes her head and says breathlessly "N-no I'm ok I was visiting one of my kids from school Clem Johnson, he is here to get his tonsils out and I promised him I would bring him some ice cream when he wakes up. His Mum Wendy is going to call me, so I don't want to go too far."

"Oh poor little tyke, I wonder if that is Tony's nipper," at Rachel's confused look Finn says "I work with a bloke called Tony Johnson on the rig and I am sure the name Wendy rings a bell. Well in that case why don't we get a couple of cuppas from the kiosk and find a spot in the gardens for a bit then yeah?"

"Ok thanks Finn, I'll get it how do you like it?"

"Small, chocolate, coconut…" Giggling at the man's far away look as he is describing not coffee but from the look he was giving her and the way his left hand was clutching her waist, his thumb through the belt loop on her shorts before, Rachel interpreted his words as meaning her.

"Finn I was talking about coffee."

"Oh sorry Rach I was distracted, I... um I mean white no sugar." He sends her a sheepish look lifting one side of his mouth up slightly so it makes his dimple show up in all its sexy glory. "I'll um grab that table over there shall I?"

"Ok I won't be long; oh do you want anything to eat? I am starving anyway. A salad roll or sandwich or Chiko roll…?"

"Yeah a couple rounds of chicken and salad sandwiches would be great thanks Rach."

Smiling at him before she turns around trying to calm her racing heartbeat forgoing that idea she had that maybe he was not interested in her, and now she had found him there was nothing going to stop her making him hers… (The words her daddy told her jumping into her mind about not looking for love it will find you when the time is right). She stole a glance over her shoulder as she walked into the hospital kiosk and smiled widely at the soft look on his face as he followed her with his eyes. Not to mention the cute way he was trying to smooth his hair down, one handed in the reflection of the napkin dispenser on the table, then when his hand disappeared under the table briefly before returning to the top of the table and she saw him clear his throat. She nearly melted in the food line because if he was doing what she thought he was doing then he was obviously just as attracted to her as she was to him.

Returning a couple of minutes later to find Finn struggling to open the sun umbrella over their table Rachel plops the tray down and helps him. Thankful he had thought of it as the afternoon sun was quite warm.

"Here we go it looks tasty so dig in and then we will talk, oh silly me! Let me help you Finn." Rachel says gently as she slowly pulls the cling wrap off the plates and watches as he licks his lips in anticipation of his food, hoping the clinking of her spoon in her iced coffee drowned out the wanton moan that escaped her mouth at his action.

"Thanks Rach, mmm these are delicious." Rachel nods her head in agreement as if she is on autopilot memorised by the action of his mouth and throat and every time his tongue pokes out to wipe the mayonnaise and crumbs off his lips, she forgets her own name.

Looking at him over the top of her glass, she licks her lips and takes a deep breath. "Ok now can you please tell me what happened to you Finn I have been so scared and not only from being in a cyclone for the first time…,

"Of course Rach, well from when I left you at the tavern… after what was an amazing kiss and one I really like to redo…" Rachel blushes at his words now more than ever convinced that she and Finn could be part of something special. "I had to make sure the rig was secure and all the pumps and valves were turned off, just in case and so no oil could escape into the ocean, the other bloke who was rostered on, had fallen down and broke his leg and the boss didn't have time to get anyone else so I was it."

Rachel pressed her little hands over her mouth and was watching Finn with big brown eyes opened even wider with worry and surprise

"Then just as I got everything all secure and locked down a sudden gust of wind knocked me against some scaffolding, and when I reached out to grab hold of it I slipped and fell dislocating my shoulder and bashing my head. I must have blacked out too for a bit 'cause the next thing I knew I was here in the hospital. I am really sorry for not calling you sooner Rach but I didn't have time on the rig apart from that first message I sent then I was in here my mobile battery died. But now we are here and if you will allow me to I'd really like to take you out like I promised, and as I am on sick leave for at least six weeks I reckon we have got plenty of time to get to know each other, that's if you want to I mean..."

"You know you can kiss me if you want to"

Without missing a beat Finn smiles another lopsided, dimple-producing, panty-wetting smile and says,

"I want to."

So he does leaning across the table he presses his lips against Rachel's and moans with happiness at having her super soft strawberry flavoured lips again on his, the few minutes of bliss was broken when Rachel pulled away sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, her chest heaving and a pout on her beautiful face, that matched Finn's.

However, before he could ask why she pulled away, she moves from her chair and sits in his lap mindful of his taped shoulder, and with her lips barely moving as she murmurs a soft "Now where were we Mister Hudson?"

The instant their lips reconnected was like all their combined birthdays and Christmas's at once and their tongues demanded entrance to the others mouths, their hands shamelessly caressing any and all available bare skin. The heat that started deep in Finn's belly surged through his body searing his skin at every nerve ending and point of contact with Rachel's.

Rachel could not help her passion as she nipped at Finn's lips before moving in a slow line down his chin and tracing a teasing line around the dimple on his left cheek before continuing south towards his throat...

Rachel jumped as her mobile rang, it was Wendy Johnson calling to let her know Clem is out of surgery and back in his ward. Rach thanked her and asked her to tell Clem she will be there within 30 minutes. So cutting their make out session off which was really quite inappropriate as they were after all in a public hospital, Rachel stood up, giving Finn a few minutes to adjust his shorts. Then taking hold of his large hand in her tiny one the couple made their way inside, stopping at the kiosk to get a couple of single serve tubs of vanilla and strawberry ice-cream and made their way up to the children's ward.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

In the last week her and Finn had spent some quality time together, doing all the touristy things around town, Rachel was particularly excited when Finn took her to the Pearl museum and was in complete awe at the Japanese cemetery. Then after a very enjoyable dinner at the Chinese banquet hall, they spent the evening walking hand in hand along cable beach, watching the magnificent sunset and marvelling over the staircase to the moon. Finn's idea from months ago of taking a photo of the staircase with Rachel standing on the bottom 'step' finally came to fruition.

The time spent together while his shoulder was recovering, was wonderful, Finn and Rachel found out all about the other and wanted to know even more. Finn finally asked Rachel to be his girlfriend, after spending a very enjoyable and romantic evening at the outdoor Sun Picture house. (don't ask what the movie was 'cause neither could tell you) But the outdoor setting, relaxing in canvas chairs then dinner at MATSO'S RESTAURANT followed by a late evening walk along cable beach, was the perfect ending to the most romantic evening Rachel had ever spent.

"Rach?"

"Mmm?"

Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Finn, please don't ever be afraid to say what is on your min… Mmphh…"

Her sounds of protest were swallowed by Finn's mouth on hers, and as her shock wears off the heated kiss Rachel reciprocates with, has Finn collapsing into the still warm golden sand and pulling Rachel onto his lap unable to hide his arousal. Rach moans in delight as his hard dick presses into her already damp core as her legs straddle Finn's lap.

"Baby, please… I want to ask you…" losing all concentration and his words Finn has to pull away from their kiss just so he can breathe and speak coherently.

"Rach please say you will be my girlfriend and someday down the track my…"

Thankfully, they were alone, as the squeal Rachel let out would have made anyone think she was being attacked.

"You really should have figured it out by now Mr. Hudson. But there is nothing I would like more so my answer is of course a resounding yes! Now I have a question for you. Do you think you are able to make love to me here and now? Because I have decided if you make me wait any longer, I might just explode with frustration.

"Y-you want to make love here on the beach?"

"Yes and why not? It is a beautiful place and what I want to do with you is a beautiful thing between two people who are a perfect match and given the chance can be a part of something very special."

Finn had no words and all he could do, was with his one working arm start to undo the row of tiny buttons down the front of Rachel's silky blouse, soon becoming frustrated. Rachel then takes over sliding the whole thing over her head and standing just long enough to remove her skirt and underwear. Finn was stuck motionless once she was naked due the glow from the moon that shimmered off her honey coloured body her long hair escaping the side ponytail and falling around her body like a satin sheet. It wasn't until he felt a cool breeze on his overheated torso that he realised Rachel had taken charge of his undressing as well and now he lay naked watching with dark hooded eyes as his tiny sex goddess lowers her tight perfect body onto his and situates her self back on his thighs. Her tiny hands wrapping around his half-hard dick, and as she begins to stroke him to full hardness, she grinds her wet center against his thigh.

"Oh baby, please don't stop… Rach I love you, please…" not really knowing what he was asking for Rachel leans down rubbing her boobs on his chest as she presses a soft kiss to Finn's lips. Then using one hand guides his now rock hard dick closer to her body, the whispered words of "I love you Finn" are followed by another soft kiss before she sheaths him with her wet and hypersensitive body. A loud moan of pleasure bursts unconsciously from her throat as she adjusts to his very impressive size and starts to move up and down slowly at first then increasing once Finn starts to thrust, they soon find a rhythm.

"Oh Finn honey please more… oh yes just there…" Rachel reaches her arms back to rest her hands on Finn's thighs the slight change in angle creating a whole lot of new sensations.

"Rach please babe I …"

Finn is doing his best to keep up the steady thrusts but is just about ready to cum, so he begs his love to join him, and with another couple of sharp thrusts of his hips he reaches his hand up to pull Rachel's face down to his level. As he kisses her mouth he whispers "cum with me baby girl please."

"F-Finn… yes I… need… oh yes baby I love you… Fiiinnnyyy!"

"Rach… yes come on baby girl cum for me …"

There were no more words needed then, just lips pressed against each other's, and naked sweaty bodies glowing in the moonlight, after being joined in the most beautiful and carnal way. Only the sounds of the warm tropical tide hugging the sand, before slipping away only to return, and the natural symphony of the night creatures.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **A/N: Well Finchel are finally together, please let me know what you all thought of this chapter by leaving a review. The next one will be the last one. Enjoy**

 _Spit your dummy/chuck a wobbly – throw a tantrum like a child_

 _Nipper- little kid_

 _Chiko roll- pastry tube filled with vegetables, beef and barley and deep-fried. (a classic Aussie snack food_ icon) _Similar to a spring roll_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again thanks to my loyal friends and readers for the reviews, follows/favs so far, this is the last chapter unless Finchel hijack my computer and demand I write more, so please enjoy chapter four of**

 **Staircase to Forever.**

 **As always, I claim no ownership over anything but the plot and original characters, and of course, any pesky mistakes that manage to slip through. All the places and events depicted in this fan fiction are real. Any music used or mentioned belongs to their original owners.**

* * *

 ****** I just have an word for the Guest reviewer who after reading chapter one told me Australia does not have a tropical climate, while I appreciate you taking the time to read, I have lived in many different parts of this country all my life as well in the part of the Western Australia my story is set in. So I can tell you that in actual fact the top half of the country is TROPICAL. (ever heard of Tropical North Queensland?). I am not sure where you are from, but perhaps you should check your facts before reviewing on a story that I have put a lot of effort into. I do appreciate postive criticisms, it helps improve my work, but not from people who obviously don't know what they are talking about.**

 **Fan Fiction is a hobby that I and many others do for fun and the enjoyment of our selves and other readers, most of whom appreciate the effort and post positive comments. I know I can't please every single person each time I write. But even if my facts are wrong this is fan FICTION, which means NOT REAL! So I can write what ever I want, if MY story is not to your taste then please don't read it.******

 **cab4five**

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

Santana is catching up on some marking at home one Saturday afternoon a couple of weeks before the second semester holidays, when a loud knocking on the front door interrupts her over the sound of Ricky Martin shaking his sexy from the stereo.

" _Como puede ser verdad? Last night I dreamt of San Pedro_

 _Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song_

 _A young girl with eyes like the desert_

 _It all seems like yesterday, not far away"_

Adding her own voice to the sexy singer's, telling little finny, who is looking at her from behind the waving greenery through the glass of his tank,

"What? Just because I prefer lady kisses doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good-looking talented man, and the fact he is Latina… well that just makes him all the more attractive.

" _Tropical the island breeze_

 _All of nature, wild and free_

 _This is where I long to be_

 _La Isla Bonita_

 _And when the samba played_

 _The sun would set so high_

 _Ring through my ears and sting my eyes_

 _Your Spanish lullaby…"_

"Ok, Ok keep your wig on and leave some door intact if you don't mi… Oh hey'ya stretch, why are you breaking down our front door? Berrycakes isn't here, she is at the gym getting all hot and sweaty or some shit."

"H-hi Santana, I know Rach is out, I wanted to see you privately can I come in please?"

As she stands aside for Finn to come in she has a frown crossing her face at the man's nervous demeanour and is just about to give him a serve, especially if he is here to break up with her Rachie. (But hang on to your tits a sec Santana, That isn't gonna happen he wouldn't dare, or you will go all Armadale heights on his giant arse) when he opens his mouth and starts to speak.

"I need you to pack enough clothes and girly stuff an' a camera for Rach, to last about 5 or 6 days but you can't tell her that you are doing it or anything I want it to be a surprise." Finn then looks at Santana with a happy childish grin plastered all over his scruffy face, which suddenly drops when he notices the hard look and protective body language his friend is adopting.

"Hold ya dick there a minute fishsticks, and just explain to me in an adult way what the bloody hell you are planning on doing with my little Berrycakes, and don't you dare leave anything out or I will make you hurt."

Shaking his head and rubbing one hand nervously over the back of his neck, Finn makes his way through to the lounge room, sighing heavily as he settles on the couch then takes a deep breath.

"Ok… well you know how Rach and I have been a real couple now for just over four months?" His face turns all dreamy before, he looks at Santana relieved to see that her hard look has softened, she doesn't speak just nods her dark head and urges him to continue.

"Well I wanted to surprise her and let her know just how happy she makes me and how much she means to me I am 100% in love with her… and I am pretty sure she feels the same for me. I want to ask her to marr… er… soon… well anyway. I booked a 5 day 'Best of El Questro package'… you know at the El Questro Wilderness Park. As well as a flight to Kununurra on the last day of term, she said you only had a half day at school. So I need your help to make sure she has enough stuff and other lady things, to go like hiking, horse riding, swimming and fancy dinners and stuff, but as I want it to be a surprise, at least till we get to Kununurra where the people from the resort will pick us up... Santana _please_ promise me you won't let on…"

Poor Finn is left breathless, after Santana jumped on his lap and was in the process of wrapping her arms around his neck squeezing the life out of him, before she realised what she was doing and quickly jumped off him, making her way to the kitchen returning in a flash with two icy cold stubbies of VB beer. Handing one to Finn she held her own up for a toast and said happily

"Let me tell you Finny my boy, you have made her the happiest she has been since I met her, and of course I will do what I can to help, thankyou."

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

On the last day of term in July, Finn was waiting for Rachel in the school car park, ready to whisk her away for a mini holiday to celebrate their four month-a-versary as a real couple, at the famous El-Questro wilderness park and they were booked to fly out to Kununurra late that afternoon. His thoughts of having Rachel all to himself far away from everything was making him smile, however, his temper rose to near boiling point when he saw her in the arms of some bloke and stormed over to the pair catching on the breeze bits of their conversation. He smiled inside at her reference to their engagement and knew then that when he does propose her answer will be the one he wants and needs to hear.

"… Not interested Jamie I have told you countless times I have a boyfriend … a very tall well built boyfriend, well we are practically engaged… whom I love very much, and I am not going to cheat on now or ever and especially not with someone as yucky and as gormless as your sleazy self, please unhand me, before he…"

"Aw come on Rachie-kins he doesn't even have to know it will be our little secret yeah? I bet he can't take you to the heights of passion like I can in my decked out shaggin wagon. You know I have original Air Supply and Barry White albums on CD, as well as Kevin Bloody Wilson's classic 'Rooting in the back of the Ute' that play on repeat, and a mirror on the ceiling that reflects the tiger striped shag-pile covered walls and Alvin Purple quilt cover. Not to mention the super strong springs and shockies underneath, 'specially for when I'm 'entertaining' … Oohh baby… the things I can do with my tongue will have you screamin' mine and god's praises…SHIT…! What the bloody hell?"

All of a sudden, Jamie is pulled away from Rachel, and dropped in a messy cursing heap on the hard ground.

"Finn! Baby… I wasn't…"

"I'll deal with this Rach, just please hop in the car babe." Finn drags his dark angry eyes away from Jamie for a minute to send Rachel a soft look before bending down to press a heated kiss on her mouth and a squeeze of her skirt- clad bottom, before pushing gently towards his car. Letting her know he knew it wasn't her fault, then aiming a hard glare again at the man on the ground that is looking at him like a scared rabbit.

"Hey what the bloody hell is your problem matey?" a dazed Jamie Blackall spits out but once he gets a good look at the giant of a man that bodily threw him off Rachel, he realizes this must be the boyfriend.

"I am not your matey, I am though in actual fact Rachel's boyfriend and I am wondering if you are you deaf dickhead, as I could plainly hear _**MY**_ girlfriend say she wasn't interested in your cheap thrills. So why don't you do us all a favour and get the fuck away from her, before I really lose my temper, 'cause you really don't want to see that, plus I don't want to embarrass my girl by kickin' your sorry arse. _Oh_ and just for future reference _'_ _ **MATE**_ _'_ stay away from my girl because if I catch you dribbling such filthy garbage, or touching her again, I won't hesitate to send your slimly arse into the middle of next week with no return postage."

"Now, we are done!" Not giving Jamie Blackall another look, "Come on babe we have a surprise to get to" Finn takes hold of Rachel's tiny hands, and pulls her close so he can plant a deep kiss on her smiling lips. His own lips turning up in a sort of grin at the loud moan of want that involuntarily escapes from his girl.

Once in his car, Rachel looks across the cab at Finn a hot blush on her face and panties wet from the sexy show of jealously and protection he displayed moments before.

"Thankyou baby for stepping in back there, but you do know I would never cheat on you don't you? I am perfectly happy…,"

Glancing momentarily at Rachel's shy face, Finn takes his left hand off the steering wheel and envelopes her tiny right one raising it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss against the soft tanned skin, before resting them still entwined, on the console between their seats.

"Baby I know you weren't playing up with that bloke, but he just rubbed me up the wrong way and didn't you say ages ago that he was the one who pestered you and Santana at the beginning of the year? Well I thought it was time he finally got the message that _you_ Miss Rachel Berry are well and truly off the market. Now enough about that bloody chook feeder. Anyway, I know with 100% surety that the only name you will ever need to scream to the heavens is mine, and I would never think the back of a bloody panel van as romantic accommodations, worthy of such a beautiful perfect woman as you.

Sooo… that is why for the next 5 or 6 days, I intend to show you just how special I think you are, and how much you mean to me... But don't worry Santana knows what is going on, she has been my partner in crime so to speak, and yes she packed you a suitcase filled with everything she figured you would need, and has promised to look after little finny" he sent her cheeky side way look making his dimple pop out as he says. "As long as you promise to take care of big Finny… So my Lady will you allow me to whisk you away… "

Chancing another look at Rachel Finn is concerned at the moisture pooling in her dark brown depths, but all Rachel does is send him a beaming watery smile and lifts their still joined hands to her mouth, and returns the kiss he gave, then moved over as far as her seatbelt would allow resting her head on his shoulder. All the while keeping his hand in hers, the only sound apart from Jimmy Barnes' Working Class Man bursting from the CD player is a soft.

"I think I love you more and more everyday Finn Hudson and will go anywhere as long as it is with you."

Thankfully, Finn had reached the car park of the Broome airport and finding a spot in the long-term parking. He turns off the ignition undoing his seatbelt at the same time, and leaning over the center console to slam his lips against Rachel's mouth. Then for a few minutes tells his tiny beauty without the need for words how much he loves her before pulling away leaving her dazed and gasping for air, then climbing out and grabbing their luggage, before racing around to open the passenger side door helping Rach out and locking the car. Finn notices the dazed look still covering Rachel's tiny face. Smiling at the fact that it was _him,_ Finn Hudson, goofball, extraordinaire and the worlds most awkward bloke, who put that look there with just a kiss.

"Come on baby girl we have an adventure to get to, I am so looking forward to spending the night under the stars all on our lonesome, where no one will hear you…"

"Of course honey, I can't wait and it does sound exciting albeit very mysterious, though I have to say if you are whisking me off to elope I can't guarantee I will have anything suitable to wear if San had complete control of my packing…" Finn smiles again at the thinly veiled reference to a permanent future as a couple.

"I am not taking to you the wilds of the interior to elope…"

At the faux look of disappointment on Rachel's face he continues. "At least not yet anyway and just so you know baby, your lack of clothing would make no difference to me, instead it would just save me the trouble of ripping it all off you afterwards… but that is a surprise for another time."

From his periphery, he could see the wheels turning in Rachel's mind, but for once he was one-step in front of his super smart and well-organised girlfriend, and has already started planning the design of the ring he will present to her for their eventual engagement that with luck will be in the not too distant future.

By 4:pm that afternoon in July, when the small commuter plane Finn and Rachel boarded in Broome, landed in Kununurra, and once he had grabbed their luggage. Finn was ushering her towards a tall blond chap dressed in a pair of light coloured moleskin jeans, boots, a blue and white stripped dress shirt, and an akubra perched atop his head holding a placard.

"Finny can you tell me where we are going yet?" Looking down at her puzzled face Finn leans down pressing a small kiss on her forehead saying softly,

"Read the sign that bloke is holding carefully baby and it should tell you."

Stopping in her tracks just a couple of meters away from said man, Rachel reads the sign now much clearer that says:

' _ **El Questro Wilderness Park welcomes**_

 _ **Brian & Pamela ABERCROMBIE**_

 _ **Fritz & Magda DORPHMAN **_

_**Ibuki & Kososu RYUNOSUKE**_

 _ **Finn & Rachel HUDSON**_

"Through her loud squeals of delight Rachel can't help but jump up and down with excitement, clapping her hands together before nearly knocking Finn over as she jumps into his arms and wraps her arms around his neck peppering his face with kisses, interspersing each word with another kiss,

"You … are …the …best… boyfriend… in… the… whole… world"

Loud chuckles escapes Finn's lips at his tiny woman's exuberance, but soon turn to moans as she slides down his body and turns to introduce herself to the other three ladies who are also obviously on their tour.

Just as Finn was about to introduce himself to their husbands the man in the hat starts to speak.

G'day I am Sam, Sam Evans and I don't like green eggs and ham…" a few chuckles at the reference to the well known kids book, "I'd just like to thank you all for choosing El Questro as your holiday destination so from us to you 'specially our guests from overseas… _**Welcome to 'Straya**_ **.** We hope you have the holiday of a lifetime and take lots of new memories and experiences and maybe new friends home. "

' _Straya…?_ Well that is what it sounded like to Rachel at any rate, but she was sure he said Australia and said as much to the other ladies' who quietly asked her to translate. Rachel was sure he was trying to emulate the well-known actor Hugh Jackman in the movie _Australia_ that was made in this country a few years ago. Her mind then wandering off on another tangent and all she could see was her Finn as the rugged sexy, man having a shower with a bucket of water with the firelight glinting of his bare wet body. She shivered with want at the images her mind had conjured and had to fan her face with her hands, for a few minutes before Finn started to worry she was unwell.

In the few minutes, it took Sam to load their luggage into the long wheelbase 4WD, Rachel had discovered that the young Japanese couple from Tokyo, Ibuki & Kososu were here on their honeymoon, Brian and Pamela from Oxford in the UK, were celebrating their 50th wedding anniversary. Magda said her and her Fritz had always wanted to come to see the wide-open land of Down Under. Happily finally managing to afford it after Fritz's mother passed away, leaving him, a surprisingly large inheritance and they had so far loved every minute of the week they had been here, as it was so open and peaceful compared to the always busy and noisy crowded city of Berlin.

On the 45 or so minutes it took to drive the 58 KM from Kununurra; the only talking done was by Sam who waxed lyrical about the scenery and what his guests could expect once they arrived at their destination of **Emma Gorge** for the first part of their stay. Rachel held tight to Finn's hand the entire time speechless at the vast rugged red earth and tufts of native grasses seemingly growing, from the quick glances she had out of the car window, in a circle, there was also the odd kangaroo just waking up from its daylong nap to forage for dinner. She even spotted out the window as they crossed the King River a couple of crocodiles basking on the shore in the last of the afternoon sun. The weather was a lot cooler now, as the Dry season was in full swing, well it was winter in the southern half of the state and the rest of the country, but of course, in this part of the country it was only either the wet or the dry.

The closer the 4WD got to the wilderness park the scenery changed to a more rugged vista with bare rock cliffs covered in some places by small pockets of greenery appearing to be growing straight out of the red rock. Some of which looked like a giant hand had scooped out a fistful, (as one does at the beach when making sand castles) and then dumped it to the side. The resulting hole then becoming a pool, filling up with fresh clear water from the first rains of the season, filled by waterfalls spilling over the sheer rock faces like a curtain.

Sam had parked the 4WD in the smaller carpark indicated by a wooden sign as being for cabin guests only, and was unloading the luggage for the new guests staying there, which as it happens was only Finn and Rachel the other three couples had cabins further along the gravel drive. Finn was digging their reservation papers from his backpack and was just waiting a minute for Rachel to finish her conversation before taking her hand and leading her away to the reception area to check in and get their room key. A still speechless Rachel was holding tight to his hand as they made their way through the carpark, past the landscaped area shaded by native trees that housed the below ground swimming pool, the clear water glistening in the last rays of the afternoon sun.

"Hi welcome to Emma Gorge, my name is Sara, how can I help you today?"

"Hi yeah I'm Finn Hudson, I booked your Best of El Questro package, for my girlfriend and I, so um yeah we want to register and then go to our room please." Rachel sends the girl a polite smile in greeting, leaving Finn at the counter while she wandered off.

"Of course Mr. Hudson, let me just bring up your reservation, do you have your booking confirmation e-mail?"

Sara runs her hands through her short red hair and flashes Finn a wide flirty smile, not paying anymore than a polite business interest in Rachel, who was busy looking at the table of tourist information brochures and picking up the ones that interested her, before moving over to the gift shop.

"Yeah, 'course here" Finn says as he pushes the sheaf of papers across the counter top, his eyes following Rachel as she wanders around the room, looking at everything with rapt attention. The goofy smile on his face probably making him look like he was a couple of sanga's short of a picnic, but he can't help it. There is just something about his girl that makes him act like a love struck fool every time he lays eyes on her.

A few minutes later once Sara had done her thing on the computer and Finn and Rachel had filled in the obligatory guest safety and insurance waver security forms, and the compulsory _Wilderness Park Permit_ had been purchased, they made their way to tent/cabin #5. The minute Finn unlocked the door and took in the spacious room, with its raised roof, that he figured was to allow the cooling breezes and sounds of nature to filter in, and the queen sized bed looked sooo very comfortable, he was more than happy with spending the money, not that Rach wasn't worth it. She was and he would gladly give her more without question or demand but this place was just amazing.

"Oh Finn this place is absolutely wonderful, thankyou baby for the surprise, I love it already…"

"You are welcome baby, and I agree I can't wait to snuggle with you in that massive bed later tonight and fall asleep to the sounds of nature, but…"

Before he can finish his sentence, Rachel has jumped into his arms and is peppering little kisses all over his face. Her exuberant actions making him stumble and fall backwards onto the smaller single bed just inside the doorway. Finn is unable to say anything due to the fact his mouth is suddenly taken hostage by his girlfriends, as she proceeds to let him know just how wonderful she thinks he is.

The couple's ardent lip lock, and groping session, which somehow managed to remove Rachel's little singlet top and bra as well as Finn's t-shirt, and undo the button on his cargo shorts, is interrupted after a few minutes by a loud knocking at the still wide open door of their cab/tent.

"Cooee"

Pulling apart with heaving breaths, Finn looks up to see a guilty looking Sam watching with interest a shadow on the floor, and quickly adjusting his pants.

"Oh hi Sam, sorry we were just…"

Swallowing deeply and running a hand through his shaggy mop of hair, Sam lifts his head to face Finn but his eyes zero in on Rachel, who was scrambling to hide her half-naked state behind Finn's large body.

He says with a guilty lilt to his voice "Hey man don't worry I was just going to let you folks know that a welcoming high tea and glass of sparkling wine is being served on the lawn in front of the restaurant in about 15 minutes, so feel free to wander over when you are ready."

In a hard tone that says _'I know you were sneakin' a peak at my girl but that is your one and only'_ , Finn says, "Ta mate, we'll be there directly." Sam nods his head a small smile on his face as he pulls the door shut after sneaking another peak at Rachel, now covered by Finn's t-shirt and the small bit of her beautiful face he could see peaking out from under her luxurious mane of brunette hair was flushed a bright red. He leaves Finn and Rachel to it.

Rachel scrambled off the bed and was currently digging through her suitcase for her toiletry bag, before walking further into their nicely appointed accommodations in search of the en-suite bathroom.

Mumbling aloud " Oh how embarrassing that (1) she and Finn had been sprung making out half naked and (2) they hadn't even stepped more than a couple of feet into the room, before indulging in their favourite activity. Anyone would think they were a couple of randy teenagers taking advantage of their parents being away, and to in future to make doubly sure the door is locked the minute they stepped over the threshold of any room."

Finn was listening to his girl, chuckling to himself at her self berating and thought she was soo cute, but also climbed off the bed after rearranging his shorts, thankful his hard on had settled down, digging through his own suitcase for his toilet bag. Sobering after a minute when he remembered the way that Sam bloke was watching Rach, his inner monologue telling him he would have to keep a close eye on Mr. Sam green eggs and ham Evans the pervy bastard.

The sights of the Emma Gorge Resort, which was to be their base for 3 days and 2 nights, was enough to bring even the men of their party to speechlessness. Gravel paths led to what they could now see as the restaurant and reception area. As well as linking, the safari styled tented cabins. This is where Finn and Rachel found their travelling companions, sitting in elegant lawn chairs 10 minutes later enjoying a high tea.

"Hi everyone, wow! This is a beautiful spot." Finn says happily, as they are greeted by hand waves and head nods and the amazed tones of "wonderful" and "totally unexpected" and "absolutely beautiful" as he guides Rachel over to the last couple of chairs.

Sam immediately jumps up from his chair offering Rachel a glass of sparkling wine, seemingly innocently rubbing his fingers across the back of her hand as she took hold of the glass. Then remembering Finn was there and passing him a glass as well, sending him a funny look, which was not lost on Finn who knows exactly what the other bloke was playing at. Sam then indicates without taking his eyes off Rachel, to the lace-covered table, spread with all manner of tasty finger sandwiches and little cakes and pastries. As well as a varied selection of tea and coffee, saying, the whole time his blue eyes never leaving Rachel's, mini dress clad body "to help yourselves to whatever you fancy."

"Yeah thanks mate, this looks great doesn't it baby?" as he speaks Finn leans over, pressing a long kiss on Rachel's smiling mouth and squeezing her leg, rubbing his thumb over her kneecap, sending his own look of warning to the shorter man, that 'Rachel was with _**him**_ , so don't bother tryin'."

The afternoon high tea was lovely and relaxing, Rachel found out their fellow travellers had been assigned cab/tents numbering in the high 30's and 40's, so they would not be too close. An hour later Finchel decided to leave and go for a little walk before getting ready for dinner, so after bidding their new friends good bye set off along the path that lead to the iconic gorge the resort was named after, 1.6 km (1mile) in a northerly direction. But didn't get too far as Rach's soft soled sandals weren't really suitable for bush walking but they did enjoy spending some quality time sitting on a big flat rock, at the side of the path, Rach leaning against Finn's firm chest, his arms wrapped around her middle just listening to the wilderness start it's night time ritual. However, as it was nearing 6:30pm they decided to head back for a shower and get ready for dinner.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately Finny? Rachel asks as she bent over her suitcase that was sitting on the other single bed, digging out her clean underwear and a pair of strappy sandals, along with her hair dryer and curling iron she was pleased to see San had packed. When all of a sudden she feels Finn pressing himself against her bottom, and reaching his arms around her waist to hug her tightly, all the while pressing soft kisses against her neck and along her smooth shoulder.

"Oohh baby can I help you with something?" She purrs rubbing his very obvious erection with her hand, straightening up so she could turn around and stretching up on her tippy toes and nuzzling her face into his neck, finding that spot that sent him crazy, and sucking just hard enough to leave a red mark which she then soothed by licking.

With a much higher voice than normal and fast breaths, Finn grumbles. "Darn right you can missy do you know I have been on edge since we got here and don't really think I can go for much longer, seeing you all dressed up and smelling so good without wanting to race you off and have my wicked way with you."

"Well… what's stopping you Mr. Hudson, wicked way away." Rachel spins out of his arms stripping off Finn's over large T-shirt and her tiny white lace panties as she walks to the en-suite bathroom wiggling her hips as she goes, and sending Finn a flirty wink over her shoulder. A feline smirk forming on her lips as she sees Finn's hand take over the job her own was doing, stroking his now rock hard naked dick.

A loud groan of "RAACCHH" following her before she burst into giggles when Finn suddenly lifts her up bridal style, and slams the bathroom door shut behind him. Thankful the shower is large enough to fit Finn's tall frame in it he takes his time pressing the vanilla scented soapy sponge all over his girl and purposely dropping the sponge so he can use both hands instead. The moans Rachel lets out, as his hands cup her boobs and travel south to tease her secret place, go straight to his quivering dick and after rinsing the soap off her turns her around so he can lift her up. She automatically locks her ankles over his bum and grinds her core over him, her lips attaching to his in a fiery hot kiss that takes all his air and makes his head swim.

When he can't take any more, and his voice is just a hoarse whisper of "baby please I need to be inside you."

He is answered by another soft kiss as Rach lifts her self slightly just enough for him to guide his member into her moist channel and before he knows what is happening Rach drops and he slides all the way in. Loud groans from both of them as their bodies become one and their hips move in time to each other, their mouths latching on to any part of the other they can. Not wanting to loosen his grip on her, Finn bends his neck somewhat awkwardly so he can latch on to one of Rach's boobs; she assists him by stretching her body as much as she can without loosing their contact. A few more minutes of thrusting and sexy moans Finn can't hold on any longer and after a couple more hard thrusts lets Rach know by a soft kiss on her lips as their eyes connect, saying without words, _'I_ _love you'_ he explodes deep inside her just as she does the same. Their faces both finding rests in each other's neck as their breathing and heartbeats return to their normal pace.

"O-oh baby I love you so, so much, I have never been as happy as I am with you, and I can't ever see anyone else but you in my future."

"I-I know what you mean Rach, I have never felt as close to anyone as I do to you and have done since I first saw you. You are it for me too babe I love you, until we are old and grey and all wrinkly. Though I reckon finny jnr will still be goin' strong"

Rachel's squeals and giggles carry through the cab/tent as Finn scoops her up and carry's her through to their bed, kissing every part of her body he can without dropping her.

Unbeknownst to the amorous couple they had an audience, in particular a shaggy blond headed man standing in the shadows outside the bathroom of cab/tent #5, his hand down his shorts as he _'helped'_ himself, and when he hit his peak the only sound from his dry throat was a husky whisper of _"Raacchelll."_ Sam had been infatuated with the tiny woman, after seeing Rachel's tits and her smoking hot body earlier in the day… well, he had been turned on by her from the minute he saw her at the airport really. It was all Sam had thought about and he was determined to somehow find a way to get a taste of the tiny brunette bombshell before her time at Emma Gorge was up...

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

As Finn guided Rachel by way of a hand splayed across the small of her back that evening into the onsite restaurant, and while they waited to be seated, he kept a look out for Sam, he wasn't jealous. 'Cause he knew he and Rach were solid but the way Sam kept watching Rach and the way he rubbed her hand earlier when handing her the glass of wine... Well he had just better watch himself, Finn knew he was the luckiest bloke in the entire world to have such a beauty as Rach love him, but he certainly wasn't too keen on other blokes trying to muscle their blue-eyed blond headed way in.

Finn couldn't blame others for finding Rach attractive, (cause he did, even first thing in the morning with sleepy eyes and bed hair). But even more so tonight, because she was dressed in a slim fitting soft yellow dress that stopped mid thigh, and had a low neckline showing just enough of her boobs to be enticing without being slutty. She had twisted her long hair into a knot thingy on the top of her head leaving a few loose strands she curled to frame her face. The high-heeled sandals that made her toned legs look even longer, subtle makeup and simple jewellery finished off her look, and he felt so proud to be the man she chose. He was dressed simply in a pair of nice black trousers and button up dress shirt.

Finally, they were shown to a table by a friendly girl who said her name was Lizzie, and after taking their drink orders left them with menus to peruse while she got their drinks. Rachel decided to try the _Pentecostal Passionfruit cocktail,_ which Finn did admit sounded quite yummy. As Rachel read out the description, it was passionfruit infused French liqueur, vodka, fresh passionfruit, with a splash of grapefruit juice and a dash of white chocolate. He just settled for a middy of VB.

"What are you going to choose baby? I think I'll go for the slow roasted lamb ribs, with pomegranate glaze and candied chilli for entrée and the porterhouse and prawns with a green peppercorn sauce, roma tomato and mushroom salad and chunky chips, for mains and probably Pavlova for sweets."

"Oohh it all sounds so yummy honey, but the Thai green curry fishcakes with green papaya relish sound good for entrée and for mains I think I'll go with the seafood fettuccini, it has a wonderful mix of Barramundi, salmon, prawns, calamari, tomatoes capers and dill, and I'm liking the pavlova for sweets too." Reaching across the table and taking hold of his hand Rachel squeezes it gently, saying softly, "I love you Finny, thankyou so much for this holiday."

"You are more than welcome Rach; I love you so much and will gladly do anything I can to make you happy, 'cause like I said before I'm in it for the long haul."

"Baby all you have to do is continue to love me because nothing is going to stop me loving you ever!"

Finn wanted to jump across the table and kiss the life out of his girl, but at that very moment Lizzie came back with their drinks and after asking if they had decided on their meals, writing down on her little pad when Finn and Rachel recited their meal choices. Rachel also ordered as their choice of wine, a bottle of Semillon Sauvignon Blanc, from the valley of the giants in the South West of WA. Lizzie left them with a smile and chirpy "enjoy"

The evening was wonderful and after leaving the restaurant, filled to the brim with wonderful food and in Rach's case enough alcohol to make her a little chattier and handsy than normal. Finn thought a nice walk might help her sober slightly, though as before her shoes were not suitable for walking the gravel paths so instead he made his way into the pool area. Making himself comfortable on one of the sun lounges by the glistening pool that was silently reflecting the clear night sky affording them a perfect view of the stars. Pulling his tiny girl onto his lap and pressing his firm lips against hers telling her again how much he loved her.

Once her breath returned Rach just nodded her face into his neck and reached out to take hold of his hand wrapping it around her waist as she snuggled closer against his warm body. The sounds and smells of nature, and the soft hum of the pool filter (Finn thinks he can recognise the sounds of kangaroo's 'talking' to each other) along with the crickets and other nocturnal creatures engaging in their evening rituals of food foraging, and their own version of animal gossip sessions. He is not surprised, that combined with a full tummy and the alcohol, lulls Rachel to sleep before long her soft little snores blending in with the other sounds of the outback night.

Smiling into her hair and pressing a soft kiss on her forehead Finn stands, trying not to jostle Rach too much, and makes his way back to their cab/tent. He struggles a little trying to get the door key out of his trouser pocket as he was loathe to put his sleeping beauty down. But after a few minutes he managed and quietly closed and locked the door behind him, placing Rach gently on the queen sized bed, and proceeding to remove her shoes and pretty dress smiling as he discovered she wasn't wearing a bra just a tiny pair of white satin panties.

Stripping off his own clothes, he climbs under the sheets and light quilt, rolling over so he can spoon his love, before slipping into a dream-filled slumber filled with images of his future and the tiny woman who has made his life suddenly worth living.

At breakfast on day two of their stay Sam, makes an announcement to the four couples.

"Morning folks hope you all had a good night and are all prepared for a full on day today, we are heading to Zebedee Falls first off, which just in case you haven't read in your holiday package info, is a natural oasis with thermal springs. Therefore, I hope you all remembered to pack your swim cossie and a towel." Finn noticed he sent a leer Rach's way and licked his big fish lips, "After that, we are going on a boat tour of the _Chamberlain gorge_ and you are more than likely to see our resident spitting fish and salt-water crocodiles. Then lunch at El Questro Station then back here to Emma Gorge for your last afternoon and night, before moving you all over to El Questro Station in the morning. If you can all meet me out front after brekkie we will get on our way quick sticks."

Zebedee Falls was wonderful; it was like a giant spa, as the warm thermal springs bubbled up through the rock, native palm trees and other natural vegetation surrounded the water hole.

Rachel was having so much fun in the water "Oh Baby come sit here this water is so warm and relaxing, I could stay here all day." Rachel motions Finn over with a hand wave as she is floating just out from the side of the water hole leaning her back against the smooth sun warmed rock.

Finn kept as close to Rachel as possible because Sam was always hanging around her ogling her beautiful body dressed in her little hot pink bikini that Finn remembers from the Miss Cable beach contest at the Divers Tavern, the first time they kissed. Though it nearly came to blows, just before they left the springs when Sam got a little too close to Rach and tried to kiss her.

She was waiting lost in her thoughts, and just sitting on a rock soaking up some rays and continually running her fingers through her hair to help dry it. She was waiting for Finn while he went to change his wet shorts behind one of the big gum trees, her camera hanging around her neck ready to snap more, breathtaking photos at a moments notice; she doesn't immediately acknowledge Sam when he sat down next to her pressing his short -clad leg against her bare sun warmed thigh.

"Hey there Rachel, are you enjoying yourself? You look so sex..." Rachel interjects in a startled breathy tone,

"O-oh hi Sam I didn't see you, oh this place is absolutely beautiful…, what are you doing?" Rach jumps off the rock and moves out of his reach, wiping the slobbery marks he left on her shoulder. "I have a boyfriend Sam and I love him very much, and I'm not interested now or ever in any other man."

Sam jumps off the rock and presses Rachel's tiny body against the trunk of a giant tree, she struggles to get free but he is much stronger than she is, so she tries to slide down and under his arms but he grips her arms and pulls her back up.

"But Rachel he doesn't have to know, I felt something for you the minute I saw you at the airport an' you're only here…"

"What the hell! Move away from my girl man"

Finn's angry tone makes both Rachel and Sam jump and as Rachel rushes over to her boyfriend's side she hides her face in his firm broad chest. Clutching his shirt so tightly her knuckles have turned white, meanwhile his arms wrap around her shaking body, and as he presses a kiss on the top of her head, his hard glare is focused on the fish lipped blond bastard, just glaring at him as though Finn was the one causing trouble.

"We will not say anything to your bosses but if you come anywhere near Rachel again then I won't be responsible for punching your lights out MATEY. For the last time Rachel is mine and I am hers so just do your job as a tour guide and stop trying to crack on to _**my**_ woman it is really unprofessional man."

Not to be put off Sam starts to go on about how "Rachel deserves someone who is not a giant freak and there was no way Finn could give her what she needs. Because she is a goddess…"

Chuckling aloud Finn holds Rachel tighter and presses another series of soft kisses on her face before landing on her soft lips. "I know she is mate and she is my goddess, so take this as your first and only warning keep the fuck away from her, because if I see you trying anything again your bosses will hear about it and you will be down at Centerlink looking for another job."

After the business with Sam at the thermal springs the rest of the day was uneventful, well at least he left Rachel and Finn alone and did what he was paid to do. The happy group of tourists spending the day touring about and enjoying a fantastic picnic lunch at El Questro Station. Seeing the vast ancient rocks and primordial landscape was like stepping back to the past, especially when the salt-water crocodiles and giant goanna's were spotted lazing on the bare rock soaking up the sun. The animals really hadn't changed that much in appearance, since the dawn of time when their prehistoric ancestors and cousins the dinosaurs, whose footprints are eternally engraved in the rocks of Gantheaume Point, roamed the earth.

Rachel couldn't wait to get away from Sam and hoped he didn't also work at the station…

 _ ***.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.***_

 _ **A/N: Hi, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Finchel have more to say, so there will be one more I hope you will hang around for the rest.**_

**The El Questro wilderness park and 5 day package holiday that Finn surprised Rachel with, is in a real and ruggedly beautiful part of our fantastic state.

 **Aussie-isums – just type Aussie slang into your web browsers for plenty of pages to explain more. We really do not speak like that all the time but I admit it does make for an interesting and fun addition to a story.**

 _Stubbie of beer- 375ml bottle of beer, VB= Victoria Bitter Beer, (My favourite brand of the amber fluid on a hot day)_

 _Chook feeder – Wanker/ jerking off (imagine the arm action of feeding chickens from a bucket held at waist height)_

 _Moleskins- pants made out of_ a heavy _cotton fabric, woven and then sheared to create a short, soft pile on one side. In feel and appearance its nap is similar to felt or chamois, but less plush than velour._

 _Akubra- Style of hat worn by many outback station people as it has a wide brim._

 _Swim Cosie- bathers or swimming trunks_

 _Couple of Sanga's short of a picnic- Simple of mind –stupid person, a sanga is a sandwich_

 _Centerlink – Unemployment payments office_

 _Alvin Purple- Was an Aussie movie made in 1973 about a young man who women of all types found irresistible and had never ending problems, trying to cope with all the attention. Rather naughty for the time, but quite funny_

 _Kevin Bloody Wilson- Entertainer known for his bawdy songs, he is good fun albeit rather rude at times._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry, for the wait but real life keeps intruding.**_

 _ **This is the last one, so I hope you enjoy it, thanks to every one for the fantastic support. I will be taking a little break from Finchel fan fiction so I can focus on my original story (link is on my profile page). But promise I will be back with more Finchel love as soon as I can, I have 4 or 5 stories already started in my drafts folder, so there is plenty of Finchel still to come.**_

 _ **Take care until next time**_

 _ **cab4five**_

 _ **** Keep on Drumming****_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five**_

The soft music playing in the background and the numerous scented candles burning in decorative holders, as well as the remnants of a wonderful takeaway Chinese dinner, and empty wine bottles littering the coffee table was the perfect setting as Santana and Brittany were relaxing and enjoying their alone time in Broome, whilst Finn and Rachel were away at El Questro.

"Oh San, baby that is so good, you know I never knew lady kisses could be so good, and make me feel so alive, I am so glad you called me all those months ago 'cause I can see a future with you if you want it."

"A-are you sure about that Britts, 'cause I have been hiding who I really am for years, but I really feel a real solid connection to you for the first time in my life, one that I've never felt with anyone else ever. But what happens at the end of the year if I can't stay in Broome? I mean I love my job but there is no guarantee that my position will be available… I mean I really hope it is…"

"Then we will work it out babe, you know I can teach maths at any university anywhere in WA, 'Cause I can transfer to any other campus of Notre Dame. Also if you have to go back to Perth, then I'm sure I can get in somewhere, but don't forget I can work in a bar or even as a dance teacher somewhere if necessary."

Reaching up to press another soft kiss on Brittany's puffy lips Santana snuggles a bit closer to her girlfriend, secretly wishing she had accepted who she was a long time ago, because being with Brittany makes her complete… No wonder Rachel was always smiling these days 'cause if she felt this good when she was with Finn, then there must be something true about this soul mate thing…

Santana made a mental note to speak with her Principal Lyn Westwood, when school went back about the possibility of staying at Cable Beach Primary another year at least, she was sure Rachie would want to stay especially if Finn proposes.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

When his watch alarm went off at 5:45 am, Finn groaned and rolled over spooning his naked love, pressing his _hard morning body_ into her bottom and whispering into her neck whilst his large hand was making its way up her thigh towards her waist. The span of his outstretched hand reaching out far enough to swipe his finger along the underside of Rachel's boob.

"Hey there sleepy head, time to get up baby girl, we are going horse riding today remember so up and at' em honey."

"No need more sleeps"

Finn chuckles at the mumble from underneath the sheets, and would really like to stay in that exact position, and sleep especially after the busy day yesterday, MAN! Swimming under cascading waterfalls after a long hike to Emma Gorge, the sunset boat tour to ' _Buddy's point'_ giving them an optimum view over the stunning and breathtaking scale and diversity of the ancient landscape, it was exhausting, but nevertheless, so totally worth it.

Looking at his watch again, he pouts and says in a whiny tone "Aw, come on Rach do you want me to shower all by my lonesome? You know I get lonely in there and aren't you worried that I might get sucked down the drain hole if you aren't there to hold me up…"

As he tickles Rachel, she giggles into her pillow, and still tries to feign sleep, but once Finn starts to kiss along her shoulder and reaches the spot on her neck that drives her wild. Rach languidly rolls over and purrs as she attaches her lips to her boyfriend's chest sucking hard enough to leave a little red spot just above his left nipple.

"Well we can't have you getting lost now can we… oh alright then I'll get up but you owe me a sleep in, this bed and room is so beautifully appointed I want to stay longer."

With another series of short kisses on her lips, Finn says softly, "Perhaps you can come back on your honeymoon if you can talk your husband into it."

"Well I probably could talk him into it, but normally people have a fiancé before they take that step but alas…" she holds up her left hand wiggling her fingers "As you can see I am unbetrothed," she takes a deeply exaggerated sigh and pouts a little looking at Finn from under her long dark lashes. "I do have my eye on a chap…, sadly though, I don't know if he is interested in me enough to ask for my hand, but he is just perfect," another dreamy sigh "The classic tall dark and handsome, and oh so protective and very sexy when he is jealous… Do you know just yesterday he threatened to punch out our tour guide for trying to kiss me?"

In an angry tone he says, "Damn right that bloody creeper deserved it." His voice softens instantly when he looks at Rach "but I think Miss Berry you have been walking around with your big beautiful eyes shut, because there is a bloke out there who is so in love with you and can't wait to take that last step with you. But that will have to wait for a little bit longer, 'cause right now we need to get up and showered so we can get our brekkie and meet the others out front."

With that and one last kiss on her smiling mouth Finn throws back the bed covers and jumps up making the bed bounce with his actions, picking up a giggling Rachel and running through their stylishly decorated room to their private bathroom saying. "Once they got their day started babe the afternoon would be all theirs to just sit and veg out by the pool before heading to the restaurant for another scrumptious dinner then the Swinging arm bar for a nightcap and some home grown musical talent, maybe I can even talk you into singing babe..."

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Refreshed from their morning ablutions, and other _' invigorating exercises'_ , Finn and Rachel, dressed in jeans and t-shirt's with a long sleeve button up shirt over the top, low heeled boots, sunnies and baseball caps. Finchel grabbed a table in the dining room by the window and they sat down to breakfast, Finn tucking in to a full cooked English breakfast without the black pudding (yuck! He had never liked the stuff) while Rachel went for the mixed fresh, fruit plate with yoghurt and honey. (All locally grown in Kununurra and watered by the Ord River).

By ten to seven, Finchel and another half dozen or so of their fellow guests were waiting out front for their guide; their ever present camera's slung around their necks. An older chap who looked like he had been on a horse his entire life, due to his legs having an obvious curve even through the denim of his jeans and a sort of rolling gait when he walked. (Finn was suddenly reminded of the old John Wayne cowboy movies, that he used to watch religiously on TV every Saturday afternoon) who was waiting for them. He said his name was Thommo, and that he would be their trail boss on the two-hour ride, before they stopped for a picnic lunch by the water hole at El Questro Station.

Thankfully, well according to Thommo, Rachel had been assigned a quiet well-schooled small sized chestnut mare; she had been on a horse before, when she was much younger. Her Daddies had taken her on holidays to a friends place in New South Wales and they had gone to the local agricultural show, though of course someone was leading the pony around a ring, which had been a lot of fun. However, this time she would be in complete control of the animal, and as she made her nervousness apparent to Thommo, but he assured her in a calm albeit croaky voice,

"You'll be right love, old Milly here is a good girl and she will know that you are a bit nervous, so don't worry. All you have to do is sit tight and hold the reins loosely, she will see to the rest, won't you girl?" He rubs rough leathery, sun-tanned fingers through Milly's dark forelock and between her ears, then gently down her face, rubbing the palm of his hand over her velvety muzzle. The pair of them grinning as Milly 'nods' her chestnut head into the older man's chest, before she turns to give Rachel the same assurance.

The action causing a burst of soft happy giggle's from Rachel and in thanks she strokes Milly's forehead and pats her neck gently saying "Thankyou Milly for understanding"

Thommo leaves the two to get aquatinted while he sees to the others.

Finn had been given a tall Palomino horse, with a white blaze down his face whose name was QBmagic. Apparently his name had been chosen by an American guest who was on the station when the foal was born and as a special treat got to name him, the guest was from Ohio and in fact an ex high school football quarter back and a gridiron fan hence the name.

Finn led his horse by the reins over to where Rachel was standing waiting for help to get up into the saddle,

He couldn't help but smile at his girl's happy tone and beaming smile, "Oh Finn honey, this is so wonderful, and exciting though I am a little nervous, promise me you will give me a good long massage when we get back."

"Ha, ha you will be fine baby, but yes I promise to give you a thorough rub down later and maybe then you will be relaxed enough, and looking forward to some Finchel time."

Rachel stretches up to meet Finn's lips as he bends down and presses a hot kiss on her mouth before helping his girl up and holding her horse till she was comfortable, then mounting his own horse. 10 minutes later, everyone was ready to go in small groups or like Finn and Rachel a duo, the posse rode off chatting happily about their expectations for the day and how good the horses are, the still crisp morning air cool against their faces and uncovered skin.

By lunchtime, Rachel was loathe to dismount, as she told Finn "I finally got the hang of this horse riding thing Finny, did you see me baby?" Making Finn laugh with her funny walk she adopted to try to loosen the muscles in her bottom and thighs, but was gushing about the wonderful experience and the beautiful colours of the landscapes and flora, showing Finn the many photos on her camera. Their picnic lunch topped off the day perfectly, and by the late afternoon when they arrived back at their room. The first thing Finn did was run a bath inviting Rach to join him for a nice long hot soak in the extra long tub using the supplied aromatic and soothing bubble bath, all the aches and pains seemed to vanish. They spent the rest of the afternoon just enjoying sitting on their little porch, chatting about their holiday so far and watching the world go by, until it was time to change for dinner, before they headed out on a driving tour to 'Saddleback Ridge'. Which according to the tour info was a 2-hour 4WD drive, with an experienced tour leader offering an exciting drive as the track to the summit is steep and winding. But once at the journey's end gives a stunning 360-degree view of the surroundings.

Later after the drive they relaxed watching the sunset, sitting back taking in with awe, the glorious show Mother Nature put on every single night while enjoying a delicious cheese platter and sparkling wine.

Sleep came early that night as again Finn and Rachel fell into their slumbers to the sound of the bush creatures, after Rachel reminded Finn of his promise to give her a thorough rub down and massage, which of course led to a Finchel make out and love making session. They had signed up for the early morning bird watching tour, which had Rachel excited to see the native birds in their natural habitat, apparently El Questro had a wide ranging variety of eco systems, that attracted many different bird species. Like the Brolga (Australian Crane), Pheasant Coucals, beautifully coloured Bee- eaters and Gouldian Finches as well as Cockatoo's, Budgerigars and many others.

By mid morning, they had again gathered with their fellow travellers, to join in the Bush Culture and Nature tour, which included information about the pioneers and characters that settled the original cattle station and the remarkable journey to the acclaimed wilderness park. Rachel nudged Finn in the side to get his attention, as she read aloud, "Oh Finn baby listen to this, we get to visit an ancient Boab tree and learn about the Aboriginal people's use of the native flora and take in the views from a high up lookout. I can't believe our time here is done I've had such a wonderful time, I don't want to leave tomorrow"

"I know baby girl, but just think of the memories you will bring up every time you look at your zillions of photos, and don't forget that bloke who wants to marry you promised to bring you back for your honeymoon one day…" Finn sends Rach a love filled smile filled with promise to do just that before pressing his lips tenderly against hers. "But as much as I don't really like helicopters, I can't wait till we get to go up for a scenic flight, and see just how big this place is."

Rachel and Finn had a great time that night at the bar, it was more like a party with a big BBQ dinner out on the lawn and music and everyone, generally feeling a little sad to be leaving but also totally blown away by the sheer vastness of the place. Especially the folk from overseas who kept telling Rachel and Finn, how they had always thought Australia was just a tiny little country as it was on the map in an atlas or a world globe. However, when they found out about all the other parts, just in Western Australia for example, like the high mountains down south near Albany that had snow this year or the gold fields as well as the beautiful beaches, the tall tree forests. Even the museum and tours in Albany that showed the history of whaling in the town, or Fremantle, with its long fishing history, or the convicts and the old prison.

Finn and Rachel explained that the rest of the country had everything that the rest of the world had, like snow fields, mountains and lakes. The only thing Australia didn't really have was a long history of white settlement to leave buildings and such, but the aboriginal history and culture is fasanating in its own right. As well as all the different cultures that have settled here over the past couple of hundred years, the people all bringing their own traditions and food/music really did make Australia a multicultural melting pot.

Brian and Pamela were heading down to Tasmania from here to check out the historic site and convict prison at Port Arthur. Then touring around the state for another couple of weeks, before heading up to Sydney, apparently Brian had always had a hankering to walk across the Sydney harbour Bridge, ever since he had first seen a travel doco on TV about Australia. Pamela, cringed at her husbands plan but said "she was happy to let him, while she visited the Opera House, to see for real the building that looked like waves."

Fritz and Magda were heading to South Australia and doing a tour around the opal fields before heading to Melbourne for a week or so. Fritz had also said, "He wanted to watch a game of Australian Rules football, and apparently, there was no place better than at the MCG, which stood for the Melbourne Cricket Ground." He asked Finn why it was called the cricket ground if they played football there. Finn then explained that during the winter when it was football season the ground was used for the game, but in the summer month's cricket was the main sport played, so both sports shared the ground. "He said he had booked a ticket to a game through their travel agent, while Magda was going to wander the museums and art galleries."

"You will enjoy your self man, Footy is a great game, I used to play when I was a nipper but once I grew tall, I switched to cricket, and I had a pretty lethal fast bowling action, or so the batsmen always said." Finn said causing a round of laughs from their little group that then steered the male side of the conversation to sports Brian being a soccer man from way back. Even Ibuki, said he enjoyed a good game with the round ball, Finn was the odd man out, though he did add that cricket was played with a round ball, which earned another round of laughs.

Kososu said, "She wanted sunshine and was looking forward to spending the rest of their time in Australia on the Gold Coast in Queensland, adding that they wanted to take a tour up the coast further to Cairns and the tropical rainforests of the Daintree National Park. Which according to the information they had with them, is the only place in the world where 2 heritage-listed sites exist side by side the Daintree Rainforest and the Great Barrier Reef, which is the worlds most extensive coral reef and apparently can be seen from space."

After swapping e-mail and facebook contact details the weary travelers bid each other good night as they knew the morning would be hectic as everyone was leaving El Questro.

Once in their room Rachel collapsed on their bed and let out a deep sad sigh. Alerting Finn to her melancholy, he sat down next to her and lifted her on to his lap, saying softly "Hey baby don't be sad, I promise you we will come back one day, but I have to agree this week has been absolutely magical."

"Oh honey I know and I'm not really sad I'm just… oh I don't know… I mean I have loved every minute we have had together at this wonderful place, but once we get back to Broome… I mean you will be away for weeks at a time, and I… guess I'll just miss you. I know I'm being selfish but I just love you so much and I know we have only been a real couple for a few months but, I 'spose I've just got used to having you all to myself every day and night and don't want to lose that."

With moisture pooling in his amber depths Finn can't help but turn around on the bed pressing Rachel into the mattress and locking his lips on hers. "You are without a doubt the most perfect woman in the entire world Miss Berry but you have to know love, that I feel the same way, and have been thinking about asking you a very important question but I was waiting for the perfect time… but I don't think the time could be any more perfect than right now. We have spent a week at this magical place learning more about the other every day, and I know for a fact that I am so in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life making you smile that special smile you have just for me, and loving you for as long as you will have me so…"

Sitting up slightly and reaching into his backpack resting at the side of the bed Finn pulls out a little black velvet coloured box and swallowing deeply presents it to his true love with the words…

"Rachel Berry will you please do me the honour of saying yes to my proposal of marriage?"

And as he opens the box, a stunning ring made from pink tear drop shaped Argyle diamonds formed into a star, proudly sits atop an intricately detailed gold band inlaid with white diamond chips up the sides and in the arms that hold the main stone, sparkles brilliantly. Automatically rendering Rachel mute and bringing her to tears. Looking between Finn's face and the tiny box in his hands, Rachel can only cry more shaking her head in a 'yes-no' motion at the same time.

Finn suddenly starts to worry "Um Rach? Is um… you not talking a good thing or a bad thing? I mean I know most girls probably like to pick their own ring from a jeweler's, but I think it is the feelings and thoughts that counts, and this one is made from diamonds mined in this area and the gold is from Kalgoorlie… and well... I thought it was more special…, and um… unique just like you, not one off a production line or … but um if you don't want it. Well I will get you a proper one when we get back to Broome that's if you even want to say yes, I mean I really hope you do…" He rubs a hand over the back of his neck and begins to close the box when all the air in his large body is knocked out of him. As his diminutive love slams her body against his and takes his mouth hostage with her own, her big brown eyes still leaking soft tears as she whispers through her hicuppy sobs

"O-oh Finn Hudson y-you are really the most p-perfect man on the planet, and don't you dare buy another ring this one is just beautiful and of course my answer is yes! I agree this place is so very special and I love you so very, very much, it will be my very great honour to become Mrs. Hudson."

She lands a deep kiss on his mouth pressing her tongue against his teeth asking for entry and for a few minutes/ days? Rachel lets her man know just how happy he has made her, before the age-old annoyance of humans needing air to breathe, forces them to separate, chests heaving and their tears still falling.

Rachel says softly, wide brown eyes never leaving Finn's, her voice emotional but with an excited lilt to it, she says "Now as per the fiancée rules, I think there is supposed to be a ring involved yes?"

"His amber orbs again full on leaking this time with relief and pride, Finn nods and scrambles for the tiny ring sliding it on Rachel's finger, and before giving her anytime to admire her new accessory slams his mouth on hers, whispering in-between breaths his thanks and how much he loves her. Before too much longer, all clothing has been discarded and Finn is sitting back on his knees just watching Rachel as she tries to get her breath back, her eyes moist with unshed, ( but he knows they are happy tears,) and as he kisses her tears off her cheeks, this time as gently as a butterfly wings, he whispers. "He vows to make sure they are the only sort she will ever cry. Because seeing her cry from hurt, sadness or fear will break his heart."

Sniffling away her tears and using her wrist to wipe the wetness off her flushed cheeks, Rachel says, her words certain and more like a statement.

"If you are by my side, then that won't ever happen baby, because the only tears that will ever fall will be happy ones like when I see you waiting at the end of the aisle, dressed all sexy in a dark tux waiting for me, or when we hold our baby for the first time. Because you are mine and where ever you are is home and I promise to always love you just for being you."

Finn had no words he just kissed his love tenderly on the mouth before his lips started to kiss a slow tortuous path down her neck and along her silky shoulder, before taking a nipple hostage and sucking gently, while his hand was caressing its mate. Finn is lost in his thoughts about the beautiful woman underneath him who has promised to spend the rest of her life loving him. When all of a sudden, he feels her hand taking hold of his member and stroking him to full hardness her soft lips latching on to his neck and nipping gently. The moans leaving Rachel's throat turning him on and forcing all the blood in his body to head to his dick. As he continues with his ministrations, nipping at the skin in the valley between her boobs, her nipples now hard buds, and her glowing body writhing with want as he kissed down her toned belly. Swirling his tongue around the golden star stud in her belly button, then pressing little kisses over the butterfly inked on her hip, smirking against her thigh when she lifts her hips and tries to get his mouth right where she wants it.

Rach's breathy, "O-h baby please don't tease." Turning him on even more, he lifts his face and locks eyes with Rach over her heaving chest, smirking at the way her beautiful boobs bounce, before moving his highly aroused body back up so he can kiss her mouth again, and as he gets closer her hands take hold of his head, she rakes her nails through his hair. Sliding her hands, palms down to grip his shoulders, her nails digging in to his skin slightly at the same time as she lifts her hips off the bed pressing against his. Trying to convey to him just what she wants

"Please baby, I need you."

Not wanting to deny his love anything or himself for that matter, he smiles against her mouth as she opens her legs wide enough for him to situate his body and with one more soft, loved filled kiss, and a whisper of "I love you Rach" in one hard thrust slides his throbbing manhood into her tight channel. The moans that escapes each other's throats, as Rachel's body stretches to accommodate her lover's mingle with the sounds of the bush, and the low hum of the flowing river just outside their room.

As Finn thrusts his hips harder, Rachel joins him, their actions falling easily into the pattern they have perfected over the time they have been together.

"Oh baby more please… yes harder… I love you." Lifting her legs to give Finn more room thus changing position slightly, allowed him to go deeper, his groans and whispered endearments leaving them both breathless, till he attaches his lips to his lovers and asks her to cum with him. All she can do is nod, and as they climb the heights of their lovemaking before, they as one entity, fall off the precipice of ecstasy, in a sweaty, heavy breathing mass of two people who are so in tune with the other, they know nothing will ever separate them. Once they calm down slightly, and their breath comes back another round of "thank you baby" and "I love you" interspersed with numerous kisses, before long find the newly engaged couple in garden - view room C. Are spooning and lost in their slumbers both with happy contented smiles on their faces, her tiny left hand held tenderly in his large one. His thumb unconsciously rubbing over the beautiful sparkling diamond, shining in the soft light of the Kimberley moon making its way through the slats of the wooden blind left partially open over the open window. The beams making a ladder like shadow across the wall just like the staircase on cable beach.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

The second he rolled his cherry red Ute into his driveway back in Broome, Finn was thankful to be home again and aching to see Rach. Never before had his four weeks on shift dragged so slowly. His thoughts of his tiny beautiful woman were snatched away, because the minute he was through his front door, Puck was in his face.

"Huddy, man I've got some news!"

Puck's worried/annoyed tone is not lost on Finn "Bloody hell Puck can't a bloke get inside the door and put down his bags first? I'm not staying for long anyway man; I'm off to Rach's after I have a quick shower and change my clothes, we've gotta make up for lost time, I've not seen my beautiful Fiancée for a month, so talk and walk mate."

Puck was not used to seeing his good mate so excited about a girl or indeed a date. Normally it was him boasting about all his conquests of the sexual kind, Finn on the other hand had always had a more romantic outlook and put in the effort to woo a woman… Wait a minute did he say fiancée? "Hey wait up Hudson did you say fiancée? When the fuck did this happen, jeez, you've only known each other five minutes, is she pregnant? Bloody hell Huddy you don't waste much time do ya, but are you sure it's yours? She is a pretty hot Sheila and you are away a lot …"

Finn stops in his tracks causing Puck to slam into his back, before turning around and with a dark look on his face, his broad 6' 4" frame rigid with anger, he confronts his best friend, who steps back shocked at Finn's sudden fury, never having seen him like this in all the years he's known him

His tone heavy with warning, brown eyes nearly black as he levels Puck with a dark look, "Don't you ever let me hear you speak like that about my Rach Puck, and no she isn't pregnant. I have felt like this from the first moment I laid eyes on her, and I know with everything I have, she feels the exact same, and would never go so low as to lie about something as important as a baby. So if you have nothing nice to say then leave me and my fiancée alone, as I'd much rather spend my limited down time with her than listen to your shit."

Finn then turns away and heads to his room, leaving a stunned Puck standing in the hallway.

Angry at himself Puck curses aloud and tries to apologize "Shit Puckerman why did you have to open your bloody big mouth now your best mate is pissed… Hey, man I'm sorry you know I think Rachel is a honey and if you love her that much then I'm happy for you man, and I guess congratulations are in order and I'd be real proud to stand with you if you want me. Its just I know you haven't had much luck with the ladies for a few years and I 'spose I'm just worried for you... But at least one of us is havin' some luck."

Through the bathroom door, Puck hears Finn accept his apology; he lets out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding, as he makes himself comfy on the recliner chair in the corner of Finn's room. Thankfully, when Finn exits his bathroom he has his underpants on. Though neither man feeling embarrassed about Finn's half-naked state, just comfortable, as two straight guys who have been friends forever would be

"So what was your news man, you sounded a bit worried, is it to do with your girl down at the tavern?" Looking at his watch and nodding he says, "I've got a bit of time; Rach has her gym class till 5, if you need to talk about somethin'."

Running his hand over his hawk, Puck looks sadly at Finn and nods his head. "Yeah well you know how I have been as keen as mustard on Quinn and thought she liked me that way too, I mean we have had some _good times._ If you know what I mean an' last weekend she stayed over and we did all coupley like things, it was bloody fantastic, I felt real comfortable and happy, ya know!"

At Finn's smile and head nod he continues,

"Well I reckon she was only playing me man, while her fella was workin' away, cause last night after I got back from the mine I went down there to have a drink and catch up, 'cause well, I hadn't been there for a few days. And well she at first was happy to see me... You know kissed me and ' _stuff'."_

"Yeah man she's not my cup of tea, but I know she made you happy, so what happened."

"Well I said I'd wait till closing and then maybe we could go for a walk or something before maybe coming back here to … well you know… she said she was ready to go public, as I had shown her I was able to be a one woman man… 'Cause you know Finn I'd not been chasing anyone else since I first met her and just lately had been thinking that we could get a place together you know be a real couple, 'specially after the other weekend. You and Rachel seemed so happy and I wanted that too… but…"

"But what mate?"

By this time, Puck is pacing around the room continually running his hands through his hair and holding the back of his neck, his hazel eyes sad.

Well as I'm coming back from taking a leak, I see some guy all over her and she was giggling and seemed happy to see him, then when she saw me comin', she pretended to not know who I was. I didn't even bother asking for an explanation, just walked out and came home, tryin' to figure out what was goin' on. FUCK! Man I'm a good guy really why can't I be happy? I'm ready to settle down and have a family and I really thought Quinn was the one you know?"

"Oh shit I'm sorry mate have you ever seen this bloke before? What did he look like?"

Shaking his head in the negative Puck says "Nah never seen him before but if I ever see him again I'll punch him in the face. All I know is he was a bit taller than me, blond with lips like a bloody fish." Slowly making his way towards the door, a deep sad sigh leaves his mouth, and as he walks past Finn, he slaps him on the shoulder saying in a dejected tone "Thanks for listening mate, sorry to hold you up from your date."

Finn was worried for his friend, but the ringing of his mobile took his mind away from Puck when he saw it was his Rach calling.

His tone seductive "Well hello there my beautiful fiancée and love of my life, how are you?"

Cute little giggles from the other end of the line make his smile even wider than before, his heart jump in his chest and his pants tight "Hi baby god I've missed you, and can't wait to see you, are we still on for dinner?"

Digging through his wardrobe for a shirt Finn says, "Sure are babe we shouldn't need to book anywhere being early in the week…"

"Well what if you come around here and let me cook for you instead you really shouldn't spend all your hard earned money on taking me to dinner, let me treat you and maybe we can make it a sleepover…? I mean tomorrow is Saturday and Sannie is staying over at Brittany's… so unless you have some other lucky lady to whisk off for a mini holiday then…"

Loud chuckles escape Finn as he pulls his shirt on trying to not dislodge his mobile that he had scrunched into his neck, "Give me 10 minutes baby girl and I am all yours for the night."

Rachel adds a disappointed tone to her voice " _Oh_ only one night… I was hoping it would turn into forever as I swear when I received this stunning engagement ring from my sexy stud of a fiancé, it meant forever… oh well I guess if all I get is one night then I'd better make the most of it, I'll see you in a little while then bye honey."

Laughing loudly Finn quickly finishes getting dressed and repacks his backpack with a couple of changes of clothes and his shaving kit and toiletry bag, then making sure he has his wallet and mobile, grabs his car keys, stopping in the lounge to tell Puck he was going. Instead, he finds his best friend flat out on the couch sucking on a bottle of scotch looking at whatever was on the TV with no interest at all.

"Hey mate I'm off to Rach's now but I promise tomorrow night we will go out and try and figure out what to do about this prick moving in on your girl ok?

Puck sits up a little and puts his bottle on the coffee table his hazel eyes alight with hope and as he nods his head in thanks he lifts his fist for a bump, and says "Just like top gun and iceman yeah?"

Bumping his fist against Puck's Finn says, "Blood-oath mate, best buds for life!"

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

After making a short detour to the local florist to pick up a bunch of flowers for Rach, as well as a couple of bottles of wine, Finn arrives at Rach's place just as Santana is leaving to go to Britt's, and thinking of the blonde Brittany, brings his and Puck conversation from earlier to mind. So taking advantage of the privacy he decides to make a head start on his and Puck's plan.

"Hey Santana, you got a minute?"

"Oh hey there fishsticks, how's it hangin'?"

Rolling his eyes at the nickname Finn smiles and says "Yeah good thanks… Listen can you get some info from Brittany about the guy who was hanging all over Quinn at the tavern, cause from what Puck said he sounds like the bloke who was tryin' to get with Rach at the resort and who kept perving at her body and trying to kiss her.

Images of the prick at the resort trying to crack onto Rach flood Finn's mind and he can't help but make a connection.

"WHAT! _el bastardo_ _espeluznante,_ _le has_ _tortazo_ _a cabo_?" Slightly worried about the Latino's sudden burst of anger and switch to Spanish, Finn tries to calm her down by putting a hand on her forearm and speaking softly.

"Santana, hold up a minute and let me explain, there was a bloke called Sam Evans, who worked at the resort that kept tryin' to get with Rach, and when I caught him with his trouty mouth, slobbering all over her…" at the glare Santana sends his way, he explains further. "We had just been to the thermal springs and as I wanted to change my wet bathers, I'd ducked behind a tree, while Rach sat on a rock waiting for me, well when I came back this bloke had Rach bailed up against a tree and was pressing ' _himself'_ against her trying to kiss her on the mouth. I threatened to tell his bosses if he tried anything again, but we left that part of the resort and didn't see him again. But what if, he tried it on with some other woman and _was_ reported which would be why he is in Broome lookin' for another job or somthing?"

Finn is reminded of a cartoon character with steam shooting out of their ears, the second he looks at Santana because her already dark eyes have turned coal black, her body has adopted a rigid stance, and her hands in tight fists straight down by her sides.

"I want to check this bloke out. I just don't want Rach to be involved too much 'cause if this bloke is the same one and he touches her… But Quinn also needs, a friendly word in her ear about stringing my best mate along for her own enjoyment 'specially when he is half in love with her.

Nodding sagely Santana asks, "So what do you have in mind?"

"If it is who I think it is I'd like to have a word, and I think it is time we went to the Divers again. 'Cause I know if Rach finds out it is the same bloke who tried to kiss her and was perving at her half naked body the first day we arrived, then she won't be happy 'specially if Puck is involved. I know she wants all her friends to be happy and Quinn made Puck start thinking about settling down. I know my mate; he is super serious about a woman if he's having those sorts of thoughts. He told me she was happy to see him when he got back after working away, and she was ready to make what they had official, because in her words _"he had proved to her he was a one woman man"_. But when he came back from the bathroom a bit later, this blond wanker was all over Quinn and she was laughing and having a great time, then when she spotted Puck she acted like she didn't even know him. I know Puck probably won't want the blonde after this, but still but he doesn't deserve to be treated like an idiot. He really is a good bloke."

After Finn has given Santana the cliff notes on what happened with Sam at the resort, between them they decided to go to the tavern tomorrow night, and see what would happen, Santana checked with Britt to see if Quinn was working and also put her in the loop. She confirmed Quinn was rostered on, so that meant _if_ the guy fawning all over her _was_ Sam Evans, then there was a good chance he would be there too. It took a few heated kisses from his determined fiancée later on, after he explained the plan to put Finn's mind at rest but he finally relented and agreed with Rach's plan, which was to pretend she and Finn were taking some time apart.

Saturday night just as they arrived and before they exited the car Rachel told Finn, that she would be ok, and San was with her not daring to let her out of her sight. Santana agreeing with a steely look and a shoulder shimmy which was Lopez code for _'You give my girl grief, blondie and I will go all Armadale heights on your lyin' cheatin', not as perfect as you think it is arse'_

When Puck arrived and parked next to Finn, the guys walked in and found a table at the back of the tavern partially hidden in the shadows. Finn tried to be incognito, but due to his size it was hard to hide, it was also pretty hard to hide Puck's Mohawk, so he had jammed a baseball cap on his head. Britt had made sure the lights in the very back of the bar were turned down, and had moved a couple of potted palm trees in front of their table so at least they were able to sit in virtual obscurity. The girls were staying in the car for a little bit longer and would come in later to make it seem like they were on a girl's night out. Britt was serving the guys so they didn't give away their positions, and Quinn was none the wiser, she seemed to be pre occupied looking towards the door then the clock every few minutes anyway.

"She looks like she is waiting for someone, I have a feeling it isn't me though." Puck said as he let a sad sigh out and then took a large mouthful of his beer."

"Don't sweat it man, it is her loss, but if this bloody bloke doesn't hurry up and get here I'm gonna go and take my girl…" Who he just noticed walking in her arm linked with Santana's and looking ' _sad_ ' Santana leaves her at a table, kissing her cheek, and goes to the bar speaking to Brittany and getting some drinks. "Man she is a good actress look at her Puck she really does look upset." Finn spent the time texting Rach.

 _ **Have I**_ _ **told you how sexy you look, in that little dress? I can feel your gorgeous legs wrapped around my shoulders while my tongue does the taking… I reckon we should just leave now so I can really show you ;)**_

Over at her table Rachel feels her mobile vibrate, and on opening, the new message can't help but smile and blush at his words, sending her own cheeky response.

 _ **Who is this? Unless you are tall, sexy and have a very large d***k please leave me alone.**_

Trying to hold back his laughter at Rach's cheeky message he quickly types another in response, glancing over at her and noticing even in the low light the way her face was blushing and that she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs. Shaking her head and making her brunette curls bounce at Santana's questioning look

 _ **Wow! You sure seem to know what you want, if I said I had all those attributes and MORE, would I have a chance?**_

Squirming on her chair trying to cool her face and keep up the heartbroken pretense Rach types another message

 _ **That would depend, are your initials FH? Can you make me all wet by just sending me a dimpled smile? Can you make me scream your name when I cum? Because if you are then yes ;*) you are definitely in with a very good chance**_

Rubbing his erection with one hand while his shaky fingers try to type, Finn can't help but think that they should just leave and forget about this blond bastard but a side-glance at Puck looking morosely into his beer glass changes his mind.

 _ **It is your lucky night Missy; just you wait till I get you home and show you just what I can do ;) Oh FYI, FH are in fact my initials, but I like Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, better everyday and can't wait till there is a ring on our fingers' that will tell the world no-one messes with the FINCHEL!**_

 _ **PS: I love you just please be safe.**_

As Rachel reads the message tears spring to her big brown depths and all she wants to do is climb onto Finns lap and kiss him. But instead, she just types.

 _ **Ditto, you are mine as I am yours, I love you forever baby, please don't worry I'll be ok.**_

Then just as Finn goes to answer Puck nudges him, giving him enough time to quickly send one last message

"Huddy that's him look the cocky bastard just walked in."

 _ **It IS Sam, the bastard, baby be careful please.**_

Behind the bar, Brittany was in on the act too.

About 15 minutes after they had arrived Rachel nudges Santana and motions to the door with her chin, turning her face to try and catch Finn's eye, As striding through the door like he was gods gift to the women of the world, and his stupid fish lips spread wide across his face smirking like he had won the lottery. Was Sam Evans… the creep who had tried on numerous occasions to steal Rachel away from Finn. The girls noticed he sat at the bar behind Quinn, and when Rachel gave Britt the agreed signal, she engaged Quinn in a conversation.

In a tone that immediately gained Quinn's attention, probably due to the fact it was not her normal bubbly one Britt says. "Hi Quinn you look extra pretty tonight is your man Puck coming in?

Ignoring the last part, the other blonde answers with her own question. "Hey Brittany why do you look so sad, that's not like you is everything ok?" Quinn took her eyes off the door for a minute to face Britt, therefore missing a particular blonde-haired person with an overlarge mouth, his hair flopping over his forehead, who had settled himself at the end of the bar behind Quinn in full earshot of the girls.

After getting, the signal from Rach, just before she dragged Santana to the bathroom without Sam or Quinn seeing them, Brittany says sadly.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just a bit sad for my friends, you know them Quinn, Rachel and Finn?" at the others nod of indifferent recognition Britt continues shaking her head in the negative as she spoke. "Yeah well they were so happy, always kissing and laughing when I went round to visit Sannie, and then Finn took Rachie away for a surprise holiday somewhere. But when they came back things seemed to cool off, not really sure what happened, but I do know they are taking some time apart to try and figure it all out. Poor Rachie just stays home and doesn't see anyone 'cept for when she goes to work, Santana said she was going to try and get her to come out tonight and let lose a bit… you know have a couple of drinks and some fun. I really hope they can work it out they were so totally right for each other." A deep sad sigh has Britt wiping her eyes and turning away to serve someone further down the bar. But not without noticing Sam sit up a bit straighter and look around the bar room and dance floor, clearly looking for someone.

"Oh dear well maybe it was for the best, some times, getting tied down too soon can cause problems…" Quinn says in a very unsympathetic tone sounding as if she didn't care one little bit. Turning at the sexily drawled out

"Hey darlin' can I get some attention?"

Instantly recognising the voice Quinn hurriedly straightens her hair and pulls her shirt down just enough to show her cleavage before spinning on the spot and smiling cheekily at the man, "Course cowboy what are you chasing?"

" _You!_ When you are free and maybe double Bundy and coke or two, and a packet of my all time fav salt and vinegar chips to pass the time. But a kiss will do for now."

Giggling like a teenager Quinn comes to the edge of the bar and wraps her arms around Sam's neck and presses her lips against his, moaning when his hand slides under her singlet and attaches to her boob, squeezing firmly. Before pulling away, to get his drink them complaining that all the salt and vinegar chips were gone.

"Damn I'll have to get some more chips from the storeroom, hold on just a tic love" She gives Sam his drink and presses another short kiss on his mouth before going out the back. Sam nodded and squeezed her skirt -clad bottom as she passed him. Before swinging around on his stool looking for a particular brunette bombshell that if what the other barmaid was saying was true then Rachel was now unattached and he could catch her on the rebound. So running his tongue over his fishy lips, and combing his fingers through his hair, he takes another look spotting the object of his desires at a table with another dark haired woman. Sam picks up his glass and makes his way over to where Rachel is sitting staring glumly into her glass and drawing patterns in the condensation.

Rach and Santana had returned from the bathroom and were at their table near the bar and dance floor. They were only drinking coke or squash, as they figured they'd need their heads clear if anything went down. When Rachel notices Sam making a beeline for them she nudges San with her foot, who immediately gets up saying in a feigned drunk tone.

"I gotta use the little girl's room, will you be ok Berrycakes?"

Trying to sound annoyed Rachel says "Of course Sannie, no one will talk to me anyway 'coz you know I'm boring and too intense apparently. Letting out a sad sigh Rachel slumps back in her chair, taking a long noisy slurp of her drink through the straw, and then makes a show of licking her lips slowly.

"Ok then chica, be back soon then we can get our sexy dance on an' show those men what's what yeah?" Santana walks away, purposely bumping into Sam who is standing right behind her pretending to look the other way. "Oh sorry, didn't see you there stud."

"No problems you take care now" cringing at Sam's slimy tone and the hand that grabbed her arse, San walks away only to stop at the closest potted palm tree ( placed in close proximity to the table on purpose) and digging her phone out texting Finn.

Rach caught Finn's eye and through their unspoken connection, he said _'If he tries anything baby he will feel my fist in his fat fish mouth'._

Rachel shook her head telling him he had nothing to worry about, and then raised her left hand to her mouth pressing a kiss over her engagement ring and then pressing her hand over her heart. Sensing Sam move closer Rachel keeps her head down and presses the call button on her mobile, thus sending the entire conversation to Finn's phone.

Checking that Quinn hasn't returned yet (not knowing Britt has got a distraction set up for her that should keep her away for a little longer) Sam asks,"Do you mind if I sit here Miss? All the other tables are full."

Without looking up Rachel shrugs and says "Hmm oh … yes I guess that is ok, it's not like I'm waiting for anyone" making a show of pulling out the chair and purposely moving it closer to Rachel's, Sam pretends to finally notice Rachel

"Rachel? Is that you? My god hi how have you been?"

Sam sits down making sure to bump his thigh against Rach's, then innocently sliding his hand down to rest on his leg, so close that his finger is touching Rachel's leg making little stroking actions. Moving her legs Rachel tries to shift away from him. "God you look great, I really missed you when you left El-Q, it just wasn't the same without seeing your beautiful face everyday, 'specially at the hot springs and that bikini… man you had me goin' do you know I jerked my myself off when I heard you in the shower that first night.

Mentally throwing up at the thought of his creepy voyeur actions, Rachel pretends to be surprised at seeing him "Paul Evert? Oh hi, what are you doing in Broome, come for a holiday, ha, ha."

Frowning at the wrong name Sam quickly puts a cautious smile back on his face and says "Evans, Sam Evans, surely you remember me I picked you up from the airport. But enough of that would you like to go somewhere and get a drink with me I have a couple of nice bottles of wine in my hotel room, what do you say?"

Nervously Rach says "O-oh well I'm not sure I did come with my friend tonight…"

"Aw come on baby, she looked like she could take care of her self, I really have missed you and want to get to know you better, so please help me from being lonely in a new town." He pouts and gives Rach the puppy dog eyes, which of course did nothing but make Rachel's stomach turn.

She giggles feigning interest "let me just go to the bathroom and find my friend to let her know the change of plan, I won't be long, thanks Sam I really could use some company. What if I meet you outside? That way no one will see us slipping away" then before Rachel can get out of the chair Sam has slammed his lips against hers and rubbing her thigh with his sweaty hand.

Finally getting out from his clutches Rach races to the bathroom, not knowing where Santana is but glancing over at Finn who is red in the face and being held down in his chair by Puck who is struggling to hold his mate back and have him ruin the plan. Reaching the bathroom, she comes face to face with an angry crying Quinn.

"Oh hello Quinn…"

Before she can get another word out a sharp stinging slap has landed on her right cheek and the other woman's words leaving her mouth in a hiss

"What the freaking hell do you think you are doing throwing your ugly self at MY MAN? It isn't my fault you and the stupid jolly green giant had some sort of stupid lovers quarrel, now you decide to chase after someone else's man, well I won't have it Berry leave him the hell alone. We have been together for years and have kids so take your slutty man stealing self back to where ever the fuck you came from."

Shocked at the sudden attack on her and wincing at the pain in her face Rachel moves a bit closer to Quinn, while organizing her thoughts and in a soft determined tone says

After her tirade, Quinn turns to leave the bathroom but is halted in her tracks by Rachel's quiet voice.

"Quinn can I ask you something? Why are you stringing Noah along, and letting him think he has a chance if you are in a relationship with another man, not to mention being a mother? Noah really likes you, He even told my Finn you he wanted a long-term relationship with you and was looking to settle down with you. But you stand there and accuse me of chasing your man when I did nothing of the sort. _**Your**_ man tried to kiss me more than once when Finn, who by the way is my fiancé and no, we are not fighting or split up, but that is irrelevant at the moment, took me away to El Questro Wilderness Park as a surprise in July. Sam apparently listened in while _'helping himself'_ if you get my meaning, while my boyfriend and I were engaged in… Well let's just say when we were busy enjoying our alone time... Sam then tried to have his way with me when Finn was only meters away by pressing me up against a tree rather forcibly and attempting to kiss me. Finn threatened to inform his employers of his unprofessional conduct if he tried anything of the sort again, but thankfully, we left the part of the resort he worked on the next morning, and didn't see him again. Until now when he again came on to me, telling me about his voyeur like activities with no thought for you who obviously saw the whole thing, and inviting me back to his hotel room before kissing me again. I am not interested in any other man but my Finn and I do not appreciate being attacked by men who should know better and who is in a relationship with another woman or by said woman, who obviously has a low moral standard of her own, now please excuse me it is time I left."

A soft sob makes Rachel halt in her steps, as Quinn seems to deflate on the spot. She turns to look at the tiny brunette wincing a little at the sharp red outline of her own hand across Rachel's tanned face.

"I'm sorry for slapping you Rachel, but I was so angry seeing Sam kiss you … I thought his player days were done with, well he promised me they were, but he was my first love, well my first everything really. Then when the twins were born 18 months ago, he said he was so happy and wanted to stay home and look after them while I went to TAFE, and worked on getting my beauty therapists diploma. He did for a few months while the kids were tiny but when they started to get about, he seemed to lose interest… That's when he decided to get the job on El Questro as a guide or whatever he did, and as the money was very good, making it easier for me to afford a fulltime live in nanny so I could continue with school. I only work here for spending money and to get some adult time."

Rachel makes herself more comfortable on the small plastic chair near the door and asks, "What does that have to do with you letting Noah think he stood a chance, did you even tell him you had kids? Just because Sam was away didn't mean he was playing up, but you should have told Noah you were with someone Quinn, he really is a nice guy and deserves to be happy, but…"

"I know what I did was wrong Rachel, but I was so lonely and I've had inkling for a few months that Sam was playing away from home because when I met him in Kununurra a few months ago for a long weekend, I noticed a couple of love bites on his neck. Also he wasn't as interested in me as I was in him; normally he was insatiable when we were together. not to mention the fact his phone kept ringing at odd hours and one day when he was in the shower, it rang showing someone called Sara was calling. I listened to the message and it was all about meeting up when he came back to El Questro. Because she really missed her sex _god and how she couldn't wait to have his lips all over her naked body, she had found a new spot near the river so they could lie under the stars while they made hot passionate love._

I didn't know what to do Rachel, I love him so much, but I figured if it was alright for him to have some fun while he was away then it should be ok for me too. But I know that's not the right way to deal with things and as for Puck, I really am sorry I led him on I don't know what I was thinking. I do like him a lot and feel so bad for letting him think we could have a future, and for not being honest about my kids, but even though I like Puck. I love Sam and really don't know what to do about him beside slap him, then hope that he will listen to me when I tell him about Puck and not just walk away… I'm so sorry for slapping you really I was just at the end of my tether with Sam's playboy ways and I guess I took it out on you"

"Well Quinn I…"

"Finally! Thank god, I don't think I could have sat there for much longer that bloody loo seat has left a mark on my backside not to mention the cramps in my legs from sitting cross legged all this time, you owe me a trip to the spa Berrycakes."

"Santana? What on earth are you doing in there?"

"Calm down chica I was collecting evidence but I don't reckon it really is needed now , I think Fish sticks and Puckerman have taken matters in to their own hands regarding the philandering trouty mouth, so maybe we should hurry and get a ring side seat for the epic smack down." Turning on her heel towards the door, she says flippantly "I wonder if Britts can get me some popcorn" cackling as she opens the door Santana leaves the bathroom followed immediately by Rachel and Quinn.

Meanwhile out in the carpark Sam is waiting by his car for Rachel, talking to the night air and thinking he is alone.

"You are the MAN! Sammy my boy, finally you have the sexiest woman you have seen for ages in the palm of your hand, ready and willing to be yours for the night, boy you are one lucky bastard! Her body is perfect and after seeing her tits that time, I know the rest is gonna be as good and she seemed really down, so I'm gonna catch her on the rebound and have my way with her without that giant idiot crashing my party. If that kiss inside was enough to get my dick to full mast and she wasn't really doing anything, then I know the rest of the evening is gonna be a sex party. She was begging for a good fuck, man oh man I reckon I could slide right down her throat…"

"Hey there Sam" not immediately recognizing the voice Sam spins around only to be met with a rock solid closed fist in his face courtesy of, who he now recognizes as Finn Hudson! The tall man's jaw set and his eyes blazing even in the muted light of the waning crescent moon. When Sam regains his wits and stands up resting against the door of his car rubbing his jaw, sending an icy blue-eyed glare at the man who just laid one on him, and his mate with the stupid haircut.

Sam thinking he could get a few hits in , stands up to his full six feet , puffs out his chest, and with a short burst of bravado giving him the guts to ask the question he knows the answer to already, but isn't gonna let this stupid giant get between him and a super Sheila ."What the fuck is your problem Hudson, this your bodyguard? Nice hair man" he says sneering at Puck.

"Don't act stupid you creepy wanker pervert! you know perfectly well what my problem is, I told you before to stay away from my girl… wait let me rephrase that, my fiancée she is not interested now or ever in your cheap attempts to get her into bed. So for the last time STAY AWAY!"

"Fuck off man she is beggin' for it and anyway I heard you and her called it quits, probably cause you could keep up with her hot sex kitten…."

Again, Finn's fist lets go and connects with Sam's face this time the force splitting his lip, and making the smaller man stumble against his car and as he curses spitting out the blood in his mouth. Sam swings his fist in a lame attempt to connect with Finn's face but due to his unbalanced stance and the fact, he is still reeling slightly from the punch in the face he trips over his feet, spitting out angrily "What the fuck are you about…"

This time Puck steps in, "I know you are with Quinn mate, so instead of chasing other bloke's women maybe you should pay your own a bit more attention, 'cause while you have been out playing away…"

"Finn"

"Sam"

At the sound of their names both men turn around and as Rachel runs into Finn's arms he automatically envelopes her and their lips mesh, Rachel wraps her arms around her man's neck, her left hand showing her engagement ring that is shinning proudly even in the low light.

Sam, still slightly dazed but also in shock that Quinn is here "What the fuck… Quinn?"

A loud slapping sound breaks through the quiet of the night as Quinn steps back shaking her hand wincing for the second time that night at the pain, due to it connecting with another's face, though this time it was well and truly deserved. Her green eyes fill with tears as she tries to control her quavering voice. Finn and Rachel walk away leaving Quinn to sort out the mess she has managed to get her self into. Puck though stays in the background just incase she needs some support, he has decided that things just wouldn't work out with the beautiful blonde but can't find it in himself to just walk away and leave her till he knows she will be ok. The blonde couple seem to forget he is there as they are lost in their own business

"Sam Evans, we need to have a serious talk, come on I've something to tell you and I know you have things to tell me as well."

Still slightly dazed, Sam hangs his head in shame, and climbs in the car knowing full well that maybe this is the time Quinn tells him to pack his bags and get the hell away from her and their kids. The thing is he doesn't want that to happen he really does love her and their twins but for some reason, the need to 'play away' when he gets the chance is strong. But there is never any real connection in his hook ups, it is just sex and he forgets the woman as soon as it is over. But this is the first time he has been found out by a husband, man he didn't see that comin' and that Hudson has got a fucking iron fist, so not worth messin' with his woman, but more importantly, Quinn now knows what he has been doing. He wouldn't even blame Quinn if she had been doin the same he just hopes they can work it out.

"Babe can just say I'm real sorry…"

Holding her hand in front of his face Quinn says firmly "Enough Sam just wait till we get home you need some ice on your face other wise it will bruise and spoil your pretty face… although maybe then it will keep you at home where you belong instead of chasing every other bit of skirt in the country. Plus the kids might still be up and I'm sure they'd like to see their Daddy, and then we can each air our dirty laundry and hope we can salvage our relationship if it is worth saving."

"Quinn I do want to save what we have honest, I'm sorry…"

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Finn hurry up and come into the kitchen honey so I can put an ice pack on your hand." She melts just a little as she recounts Finn's show of protectiveness and thinly veiled jealously, from earlier in the evening, the actions seriously turning her on, also thankfully erasing the image of Sam's mouth and hands on her body UGH!

Finn walks into the kitchen takes a seat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Smiling at little finny who is watching him quizzically from under his waving greenery, before swimming off to talk to Mrs. Shellhouse. Rachel is standing next to the sink holding an ice pack in one hand, and reaching up into a high cupboard for what he knows is the medicine box a concerned look on her beautiful face has his heart flipping in his chest… Well he is putting it down to that not the fact that the hem of her mini dress has ridden up past her bottom and is showing her perfect arse and one strap has fallen off her smooth shoulder.

"Babe I promise my hand is ok, I didn't even feel it, but I'm sorry for hitting him it was just too much for me to take seeing him slobbering all over you." Finn has the grace to look ashamed at his actions knowing full well Rach doesn't like violence but is made to feel better when his mouth his covered by his girl's and a tiny hand is felt rubbing the inside of his thigh.

"Shush baby, I know how hard it was for you to see that, and just we are clear, you know I didn't enjoy it one little bit right? There is only one man I want pressing his manly bits against mine and making me scream in pleasure, and what do you know he is right here and all mine. So I think that he should take me to bed right this very minute and show me what I'm going to have for the rest of my life. And if anyone, is creeping outside getting their jollies from listening to us then all they will hear is me screaming your name in pleasure and they will be extremely jealous."

In the midst of the sudden burst of giggles that escape her puffy lips, Finn scoops her up and races off down the hall to the bedroom. Kicking the door shut and locking it albeit awkwardly as he is loathe to put her down, at least until he reaches the bed then in one swift movement he has her dress and panties off. Then in an instant, his own clothes vanish and he stands as naked as the day he was born, his quivering member at full mast just waiting to make love to his angel.

In more of a breath than actual words "I love you Rachel Berry for as long as I live." Leaves his lips then kneeling on the bed between Rachel's open thighs Finn's breath catches in his throat, at the look of complete and utter love that the woman beneath him bestows on him showing him again without words how much she loves him. Just by simply opening her arms and sending him, the special smile that he knows conveys every ounce of love she has for him.

Leaning down to press his lips against hers, he tenderly caresses her boob, with one hand as his other is busy drawing little patterns all down her body on its way her center, slipping between her moist lips and rubbing right where he knows she wants him to. While his hands are busy driving Rachel into a lust fueled frenzy, his mouth has latched on to that spot just under her ear and begins to nibble on the soft skin. Finn smirks cheekily against her throat, when Rach moans, his name impatiently and rakes her hands through his hair tugging sharply when his long fingers touch that spot inside her now dripping channel whilst his thumb is rubbing her swollen clit. Rach lifts her hips and wraps her legs around him trying to pull his body closer to where she wants him. In-between her moans and growls she kisses his face and down his neck nipping at a spot just above his collarbone hard enough to leave a mark which she then presses a soft butterfly kiss over the redness and in a whisper begs Finn to love her.

Knowing that his lady needs him, and to be honest he has never been able to deny her anything, so with one last swipe up her slit he trails his hands back up her warm body shiny with a light sheen of sweat. He feels her drop her legs to the bed, he snakes his arms underneath her so he can hold her shoulders from underneath. Then after pressing a series of soft passion filled kisses on her mouth, Finn makes eye contact with Rachel the words, "I love you baby forever and always" fall off his tongue in more of a breath and actual words. But loud enough for Rachel to hear over the combined beating of their hearts.

"Not as much as I love you Mr. Hudson, I don't think forever will be long enough but it is a start, now please love me baby."

Without needing any more encouragement Finn kisses Rachel once more his, "I love you Baby" falling against her mouth as he slides inside her. Their combined moans adding to the symphony of the warm tropical night, knowing that whatever the future holds for them the feelings and love they share is endless and unbeatable, and will see them through, after all they were _**FINCHEL**_ , which meant _**ENDGAME!**_

The End

( _Santana's Spanish words)- What! The creepy bastard, did you smack him out?_

A/N: For information on the other places, our story characters visited Down Under, just type in the following to Google

 _* Daintree Rainforest (Queensland)_

 _* Cairns (Queensland)_

 _* The Great Barrier Reef (Tropical North Queensland)_

 _* MCG (Melbourne Cricket Ground)_

 _* Sydney (New South Wales_

 _* Australian rules football (AFL)_

 _* Tasmania_

 _*Port Arthur (Tasmania)_

 _*Albany/Whale World (Western Australia)_

 _Please accept my thanks for all the wonderful support you folks' have shown this story and my writing in general, I really do appreciate you all, so until next time take care._

 _I would love for you to visit Australia one day; I can promise you it will be the holiday of a lifetime._

 _ ****Keep on Drumming, and remember true love is unbreakable****_

 _cab4five_


End file.
